


Save A Sparrow, Ride A Cowboy.

by CloakAndDagger88, deaconrayne



Category: Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Casual Sex, Crucible, F/M, Foreshadowing, Grief/Mourning, Internal Conflict, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reckoning, Romantic Tragedy, Smut, Space magic bondage, gambit prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakAndDagger88/pseuds/CloakAndDagger88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaconrayne/pseuds/deaconrayne
Summary: Valia needs a distraction from Cayde's death. Luckily the Drifter is happy to oblige.She trembled feeling his soft embrace, at the same time biting her lip. She grimaced. "That wasn't the deal! Why is he doing that?"  she thought to herself. Valia made it clear to the Drifter when they started this tryst it came with no strings attached, no romantic feelings. This was just for fun, a distraction, nothing more. And at any time this could all end as quickly and suddenly as it started. She couldn't fall for tender touches and sweet nothings. It was too easy. And he happily obliged, after all... His name said it all.





	1. A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a little something about my hunter with the Drifter but added some plot just so its not senseless porn (plot being the mission Petra gives you after the first group of guardians beat the Last Wish, but with my personal twist). There's sex but not too graphic, its hard for me without making it sound too corny imo lol. I'm leaving it open for more chapters if I decide to work on this some more or if it receives a lot of good feedback, still unsure.

Valia had spent all morning fighting it out on the derelict. She loved a good gambit match, banking motes, invading, it was exhilarating. The tower needed something like this for a while, and with the very recent death of her Vanguard Leader Cayde-6, she needed a distraction. She needed the Drifter. She didn't know what to think of him yet, but she knew he was starting to grow on her. It wasn't long before she found herself going into gambit just to see that handsome, rugged face. And she liked what he had to offer, so she would play his game...for now. She pulled her helmet off as she came out of transmat letting her hood down, she brushed her sapphire blue bangs out of her eyes only for it to fall back into place.

"Leaving me so soon? You were kicking so much ass in there!" The Drifter teased.

"You know I always come back for more," she replied with a smirk, as she sauntered off back to the tower.

"Looking forward to it, sister."

Valia sat at the bar at the Ramen Shop staring blankly at the counter. Relaxed, guns holstered, and completely off guard. She could do that here. All the chatter and racket in the tower bazaar became nothing more than white noise as the shop's aroma from the boiling spices engulfed her.

"Incoming message from Patrick." her Ghost broke the trance.

"Hey Cloak, a group of guardians killed Riven, Petra has something for us. Revenant and I are en route to the Dreaming City."

"What's the problem?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Taken. At the observatory, the Oracle is in danger." She raised her hand at the shop's cook "Make that spicy ramen to go, please?" the cook nodded in acknowledgment. "I'll meet you there," she said in response.

Valia landed in the Divalian Mists in the Dreaming City and knew right away something was terribly wrong. Black oily specks littered the foggy air, over the rocky hill in the horizon Taken corruption had started to spread on the grand majestic towers in the distance. She let out a worrisome sigh.

"What have we done?" she whispered to herself.

Valia heard the orders from the Queen's mouth herself, _"Go into the heart of the city. Kill that creature, and extract its heart. Let me fulfill one last wish."_

Did she know this would happen? No...she couldn't think about that right now, Petra needed them. Patrick and Revenant were at the top of the hill ahead of her. Patrolling and taking pot shots at scattered Taken and Scorn. Revenant-24 and Patrick were Valia's fire team, but they weren't just a fire team, they were family. They had been running together for decades, and the three of them together were a dream team. Patrick, a human Titan. And Revenant-24, an Exo Warlock, had formed a brotherly bond and seemed to work in tandem on the battlefield.

"Are you gonna waste your ammo on these grunts, or are we going to deal with the bigger problem?" she asked as she approached them.

"Just waiting on you, Boss," Patrick replied without even taking his eye off his scope, shooting a Scorn Chieftain in the head with his rifle.

Valia snorted at "Boss" she summoned her Ghost and spawned her Sparrow.

"We've already spoken with Petra and Sedia before you got here. We just need to deal with the Taken and hopefully, Petra can send in reinforcements." Revenant-24 chimed as him and Patrick mounted their Sparrows.

"Well then let's not waste any more time," Valia replied with urgency.

She soared over the hill, her Sparrow singing and whistling in the wind as she bobs and weaves between hostile enemies, their bullets whizzing by her. A stray bullet here and there manages to hit her but her shields shrug it off. She sees her fire team hot on her heels on her radar, their Sparrows side by side make a hauntingly beautiful song. It wasn't long before they started to approach the Observatory, they could see Taken infesting the area. They hop off their Sparrows and Patrick and Revenant get into position to plan a strategy. Valia races past them guns blazing, she tosses a vortex grenade in the middle of a group of cursed thrall, disintegrating them into the void.

"What's she doing running ahead like that?" Revenant asks as he watches her run in the fray carelessly. "Cloak!" he calls out to her but she continues firing at will, ignoring her fire team.

Patrick spots a Taken sniper targeting Valia, he tosses his fiery hammer at the sniper before it can take its shot. "Alright, I'll cover her. Keep Goldie Locks off our backs." Goldie Locks was Patrick's nickname for the Chieftains and Knights that were commanding the smaller, lesser ranks on the field.

Revenant calls down a storm, the air crackles, and sizzles, electricity encasing him. He smiles eagerly "My pleasure."

He levitates toward the Chieftain, its already taunting him, swirling its fiery lantern and charging him. Revenant crashes into him sparks spewing from his hands as he starts to circle the Chieftain avoiding its attacks, drawing it away from Patrick and Valia. With focused determination and will Revenant eventually reduces the Scorn Chieftain into a pile of dust and bones. He looks over to the rest of his fire team. Valia completely ignoring her six and radar, if it wasn't for Patrick covering her she would've already been swarmed by thrall, twice now. This wasn't like her to act so air-headed and careless, like a greenhorn with something to prove. He could tell she was on the battlefield, fighting, but her mind was somewhere else. They continue to fight their way around the Observatory, the way they came was blocked off. Hoards of Taken of all rank and race littered the path; psions, shriekers, phalanxes, and wizards. The Taken were throwing everything they had to obtain the Oracle. Valia went down hard and fast as a shrieker blasted her with its heavy shots.

"Guardian down." Patrick's Ghost rang in his head.

He took out the shrieker with one shot with his Sleeper rifle and after a few seconds, Valia's Ghost had already revived her. Again, Revenant takes note of Valia's rookie behavior. They clear out the last of the Taken in the courtyard and hear more teleporting inside the Observatory.

"The Oracle!" Valia shouted, worried that one of her peoples' most irreplaceable relics was compromised.

"We got this, don't worry," Patrick assured her.

They raced into the Observatory, wasting no time. Taken surrounding them they stand back to back. Revenant summons a healing rift beneath them, granting them over shields. Patrick puts down a rally barricade and Valia vanishes into the void. Patrick and Revenant can see blinks and flashes of Valia's spectral blades dropping enemies around them, they finish off any stragglers she misses. Just as the last Taken falls Valia reappears out of the void, an Ogre materializes behind her, instantly crushing her before she can dodge out of the way. Patrick screams with rage, burning with Solar light he conjures his fiery hammer slamming it into the ground sending trails of explosive fire towards the Ogre.

"Go get her!" Patrick yelled at Revenant.

The firefight is too hot, too dangerous. Her Ghost cannot risk reviving her, not after what happened to Cayde's Ghost. He follows Patrick's orders and runs over to Valia reviving her with restorative light. Just as quickly as she went down, she was back up on her feet again. Revenant pulled Valia to her feet and something caught her eye on the upper floors above them.

"Up there." She points up showing Revenant what she see's "Scorch cannons."

He looks to confirm what she says "I see them. Go, while he has that thing distracted."

Valia vaults into the air effortlessly with two quick jumps landing right on the second floor of the observatory. She grabs a scorch cannon and calls out to Revenant. "Eyes up, guardian!" tossing it down to him, he catches it effortlessly.

She runs for a second cannon only to be violently pushed off the ledge, slamming her into the wall across the room, breaking her shields. She screams out in pain, she's hurt, but can still fight.

"Taken portals! Look out!" she alerts her fire team.

The three start to regroup when another Taken Ogre teleports into the observatory. "Oh C'mon! Another one!?" Valia cried out.

Just then, Petra and three other Queen's Wrath corsairs storm into the room.

"Petra!" Valia exclaims with relieved excitement and renewed morale.

"I told you I'd try to get here with reinforcements, didn't I? Thanks for clearing a path."

Petra signals her corsairs to spread out and keep the Ogre confused and distracted, each taking turns getting it's attention while avoiding its blasts behind the thick pillars. Valia and her fire team, and Petra and her corsairs attack the Ogre on all fronts with unison. It doesn't know who to turn to first and after what seemed like forever, the last Taken Ogre finally laid slain.

"Good work, guardians." Petra praised. "The Oracle remains untouched and safe."

Valia and her team jump down to Petra's level. "All in a day's work," Revenant says confidentially, shaking his hands as if they were burned.

"But why were the Taken here? What do they want with the Oracle?" Petra questioned rhetorically. "I got it from here guardians, I'll let you know if I learn anything new."

"Well boys, it's been fun. Y'all go on ahead, I left some...unfinished business at the tower." Valia says to Patrick and Revenant.

"What's got you in a hurry?" Patrick asked.

"Maybe we should be asking  _'who'_." Revenant said with a knowing look on his face.

Valia felt her face get hot, "Nonsense." she said quickly trying to brush his assumption off as nothing more than idle gossip.

"You're not fooling anyone. Something or someone has you distracted. You were too careless during this entire mission." He tosses his hands in the air showing his annoyance. "Don't think I didn't notice." Revenant finished.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind after everything. Stop worrying." she left them in the observatory as she brought out her Ghost going back into orbit.

Valia strolled by the Ramen Shop eyeing the Drifter's corner as she passed. His back was turned and he was rummaging through some crates and boxes. A couple guardians rush by her, pushing her out of the way. Hard enough to catch her off guard and lose her balance but not hard enough to cause offense. She leans against the wall casually twirling her knife in the air, floating just above her hand trying to mimic Petra's trick. It's clumsily done but she does this as she waits for the other guardians to clear out. After he concludes his business the Drifter gives her a knowing nod and disappears around the corner into a secluded corridor. She knows the signal and follows suit, but once she turned the corner he was gone. Perplexed, she turns around to look behind her in search of him.

"Last I checked you were a Gunslinger, not a Nightstalker." She calls out to nothing. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

He suddenly grabs her from behind giving her a playful bite on the neck, she lets out a startled gasp. She turns to him and hits him in the chest.

"Don't do that!" she hisses.

The Drifter laughs "I'm sorry, you liked it last time, sister."

"You didn't sneak up behind me last time," she replies with a smirk. "And don't call me that. It's...awkward."

"Ok, kid?"

"Worse!"

"Well, what would you like me to call you, princess?"

Valia scoffed at him "Just shut up." She said annoyed, pushing him against the wall and pressing her lips against his.

He indulges and lets her in, surrendering only to her. She inhales his scent and drinks in the taste of his tongue dancing alongside hers. She hates how intoxicating he is but ignores it. The feel of their bodies entangled overpowers that. She wraps her arms around his neck and he brings his hands down, resting them on her waist. He pulls back, breaking their connection and making her lean in for more, lustfully. She moans at his protest and a devilish grin creeps across his face to see her so wanting. He grips her waist and spins them around slamming her against the wall. He closes the gap and kisses her first this time, locking their lips together. He starts to grind his pelvis into hers pushing her harder against the wall. She groans in response feeling him grow hard. His mouth gravitates toward her neck, his beard tickling her. He goes to venture further but is stopped by her armor. He lets out an impatient moan.

"This armor needs to come off." He says in a heated tone.

He goes to unhook her cloak off her shoulders but is stopped by Valia's hand.

"No." she whispers "Not here."

"Where then?" he growled going in to ravish her silky blue neck again.

"I know a place. In the Hangar."

"Too far." He says, quickly planting his lips on hers, stopping her from saying anything further. His tongue was invasive and aggressive.

He bends down and grabs her by the thighs picking her up, she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her over to a nearby table covered with boxes and junk and clears it with one sweep of his arm and sets her down. The loud crash to the floor made Valia nervous that someone heard.

"Shhh...What if someone hears?"

"They won't. Trust me." he says assuredly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I took some precautions before you got here."

"So you were hoping I'd come back?" She asked amused.

"Like you said, Princess. You always come back for more." He replied landing another kiss, taking her breath away and making her lean into him.

 _"Damnit!"_ she got angry at herself for ever letting him think he had her wrapped around his finger. Not wanting to delay any more time she doesn't argue and takes his word for it. They undress each other with rushed fingers and bated breath. With her cloak and armor and his leather duster in a pile on the floor, they take a moment to take each other in. He scanned his eyes over her exposed body seeing it marked with scars from all her deaths, he traces a fresh scar on her side he hadn't seen before with his finger. She jerks at his touch, shamed by her increasing imperfections.

"Don't fret, darlin'." he says landing a gentle kiss on the scar tissue "It never bothered me before, did it?"

She trembled feeling his soft embrace, at the same time biting her lip. She grimaced. _"That wasn't the deal! Why is he doing that?"_ she thought to herself. Valia made it clear to the Drifter when they started this tryst it came with no strings attached, no romantic feelings. This was just for fun, a distraction, nothing more. And at any time this could all end as quickly and suddenly as it started. She couldn't fall for tender touches and sweet nothings. It was too easy. And he happily obliged, after all... His name said it all. Valia admired his toned body and ran her hand through his chest hair. He places his hand behind her neck and pulls her to him, her mouth latches to his neck claiming him. Their flesh pressed against each other in the heat of primal desire she mindlessly rocked her hips, rubbing her clit on his shaft, beckoning for him to come in. And for a fleeting moment everything that had been troubling her faded away. She forgot about Cayde, Petra and the Taken, her fire team. All her focus and all her attention were with the Drifter. He was her sweet escape from all the ugly and darkness she faced every day in the Vanguard.

With one quick thrust, he was inside her. Valia let her head fall back, her eyes closed and a deep low moan escaped her lips, feeling him fill her up completely. Her center throbbed and burned at the core as he increased his pace. Her nails dug into his back, clenching and clawing at his sweaty skin. The piercing pain excited him making him thrust harder and faster. She screamed out from his unrelenting assault. Her body quaked and shook an indication she was about to reach climax. And like a violent explosion, her orgasm erupted from deep within her washing over her in waves of erotic euphoria. Her eyes flashed a bright brilliant blue, brighter than normal and void light swirled around her blue skin making her look otherworldly. Feeling her convulse and spasm around his cock made him come to his peak and together they came. Valia laid back on the table, limp and completely spent and exhausted. He lays on top of her, their chests heave together catching their breath. After taking a moment to regain their strength he gets up and gets dressed again, handing her cloak and helping her don her armor.

"See you again in a few days, Princess." He says with a pleased smirk.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't." she said pulling her cloak hood up.

He took her chin and pulled her to him stealing one last kiss before parting ways. The spontaneous act sent chills through her body and felt a familiar strong tingle between her legs. She broke away.

"Stop it!"

"You love it." he said shamelessly with that same devilish grin.

 _"Oh he's going to be trouble."_ she thought.

She turned and left him standing there alone in the corridor behind the bazaar. She waited until her back was completely turned to him before smiling a big girly grin. _"Damn him, making me feel this way,"_ she said as she disappeared out of his sight into the night.


	2. A Cold Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valia struggles with the pull of the Darkness and her duties in the Vanguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The line between Light and Dark is so very thin. Do you know which side you're on?" -Uldren Sov
> 
> (Also, I said screw it and just went all out with the smut, I hope I did well enough, so enjoy)

Dawn was breaking as Valia exited the Bazaar, heading back upstairs her Ghost floated and bobbed around her head like a carrion fly. "I don't trust him. He's up to no good, mark my words." He said, his small voice etched with worry.

"I know." She replied keeping her voice low.

"As your Ghost, it's my job to aid you against the enemies of Darkness. You were forged in the Light _specifically_ for that reason." Valia continued walking through the tower, passing the gunsmith and cryptarch.

"I know." She said again with less patience.

"He uses the Darkness and wants you to use it against other Guardians. The Vanguard doesn't even know he's here. Does that not concern you at all?" Her Ghost went on.

Valia whipped around facing her Ghost "You think I don't know that? I don't need another lecture... _Zavala_." her tone was sharp but remained low.

Valia knew her Ghost was right, hell, even she didn't trust the Drifter. But despite all his mystery and suspicious use of the Dark she couldn't help but be drawn to him, it was part of his charm. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to stay away, a part of her wanted to run to Zavala and tell him everything. About Gambit, the Drifter, his use of Darkness and need for motes, and that he's here in the tower hiding right beneath our noses. She felt like she was sleeping with the devil and she had already sold her soul. But she held her tongue and remained quiet.

Nothing else in the Vanguard held Valia's interest anymore. She no longer cared about going on strikes, crucible, or even putting together raid teams. Gambit and the Drifter was becoming an obsession and her only goal. Even if she couldn't help but feel the whole thing was a set up, a trap. She no longer cared if she fell to the Darkness. For the Drifter, she would fall gladly. There was a time before the Red War when she danced in the shadow realm and she thought maybe one last dance would be ok, even if it meant falling from grace. It was all maddening, willingly walking to your downfall, to your grave.

"Just remember what side you're on." Her Ghost reminded her and disappeared into her pack.

"My Light is brighter than his Darkness...Little Light." She said to him just before realizing her Ghost already dismissed himself.

"I told you not to call me that." He replied inside her head.

 

Valia opened up her post and started discarding all the junk that slipped through. Kadi, the postmaster, repeating everything she said three times. Though it was never annoying, Valia always found it kind of cute. She cleared out the last of her mail. "All done, done, done. Good-bye, good-bye, good-bye."

"Guardian." The voice cut deep and reverberated through her and snapped her attention, it was unmistakable. She'd know that voice anywhere. Commander Zavala.

"Commander?" Valia asked, unsure of his reason for approaching her. Half afraid he just overheard her conversation with her Ghost.

"Now that Cayde's killers have been dealt with I hope your thirst for blood has been satisfied. We can't afford any distractions from our purpose."

She nodded in response.

"Good. I have numerous reports of spiked Cabal activity in the EDZ, go see what they're up to and end it."

She shook her head confused. "Cabal? What about the Dreaming City? The Taken there is much worse." She debated to her mistake.

"Let me make myself clear, Guardian. That is Reef territory, not the Vanguard. And you would do well to remember that."

She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from protesting further, she knew not to raise Zavala's ire. "Understood."

 

Valia made her way to the EDZ, pinging Patrick and Revenant to help her investigate the Cabal. They grouped up in orbit before heading out.

"Business taken care of, Cloak?" Revenant asked over comms.

"...Yea." She said reluctantly. "Zavala wants us to deal with the Cabal in the EDZ, they're up to something."

"On your lead, Boss," Patrick replied.

The three of them thoroughly cleared out Firebase Hades in just a little over an hour, their Ghosts scanned and hacked all the consoles they could find, stripped the Cabal database for anything. Nothing came back.

"This is bullshit! There's nothing here, this was a waste of our time!" Valia seethed.

"Zavala wouldn't send us on a ghost chase," Patrick said.

Valia laughed arrogantly. "Really? We've dealt with the Cabal already, Ghaul is dead, Callus is dead. There is no threat here, just stragglers left from the Red War. Zavala is becoming complacent, we all saw his reaction to Cayde's death."

"You should curb your tongue, Cloak," Patrick warned.

"Hey, you two, over here!" Revenant called out.

Valia and Patrick looked behind them back at Revenant. "What is it?" they both asked simultaneously.

"My Ghost just picked up a signal from a beacon, it's originating from somewhere in the Reef," he informed them.

"What kind of signal?" Valia asked.

"It's a false alarm, a diversion. You were right, the threat isn't here. We must tell the Vanguard about this."

Valia shook her head at the ground. "Bait and switch. Damn." She turned her look back at Revenant "Who sent it? Can you tell?"

"Not yet. Gonna have to give my Ghost some time to triangle it and narrow it down." He told her.

"If it's in the Reef Zavala won't care. He wants nothing to do with that place." Valia told them. "Not since Uldren and his Barons killed Cayde."

"Since when do you always listen to Zavala?" Revenant said with a sly look.

"Guys." Patrick spoke up in protest. "We can't keep going against Vanguard protocol. It won't look good. We're already playing with fire with Gambit, sooner or later Zavala will find out and we're going to have to deal with that."

"Protocol be damned, the Taken are coming back with a vengeance and the Queen has opened up the Reef to the Guardians once again. In case you forgot it's our job as Guardians to defend humanity against all enemies of Darkness." Valia replied.

"We don't answer to the Queen, we answer to the Vanguard," Patrick said. "Whatever is going on in the Reef with the Taken, the Queen and her Wrath can deal with it."

Valia scoffed. "I can't believe it, you're starting to sound like Zavala. If it wasn't for Riven's influence on Uldren none of this Taken in the Reef shit would've happened..." her voice began to crack "We would still have Cayde."

Patrick stepped forward and looked at Revenant and then Valia. "And he's been avenged. Zavala warned us of letting our vengeance blind us."

Revenant ignored the other two, leaning over the console his Ghost was busy hacking. His eyes rapidly flashing back and forth staring down at the screen. "Not so fast." He said. "Taken readings are off the charts. I'm going to need Asher's help with decrypting this."

"How long will that take?" Valia asked impatiently. "My trigger finger is getting twitchy."

He rubbed his robotic fingers across his chin keeping his gaze on the console. "Hard to say. A few days, a week maybe. I'm making a hard copy of everything and sending it to him."

"So what now?" Patrick asked Revenant.

"For now, we go on about our regular routine."

Valia sighed. "Fine, I guess. I still have to fill this bounty for the Drifter. Either of you want to come with?"

"Sure." Revenant replied. "Pat and I will run this by the Vanguard. We'll meet you on the derelict."

They summoned their Ghost's and transmatted back to orbit. Valia heading straight to the Drifter's ship.

 

Valia had the Drifter pinned down, straddling him. She had tiny void anchors tethering his hands back. The cool chill from her void magic covers her skin in goosebumps and hardens her nipples. She kept a slow steady pace rocking her hips back and forth on his cock, just enough to keep him up and attentive. Her mouth grazed his neck, nibbling at his skin. She trails down to his chest, landing a bite on his nipple. He jerks and inhales sharply, thrusting his waist upward, pushing himself deeper inside her. Valia responded with her own sharp inhale of breath, she grips her legs around his waist tightening her hold on him.

"Nu-uh, it's my turn to have my way with you." She scolded.

He laughs, amused by her taking control.

She sits up keeping her hands planted on his chest and starts riding him in faster and longer strides. Her breasts teasing him, bouncing from her movements, just out of reach. He reaches up and tries to grab her, forgetting about his restraints he lets out a low growl.

She stops for a moment, catching her breath. "Is that all? We were just getting started." He says. 

Valia clasped two fingers over his mouth. "Shush!" she lifts herself up and crawls upward towards him, "I have a better use for that smart mouth." She says sitting on his face. 

He smells her heady aroma, thick with arousal. He knows what to do and starts licking and sucking at her clit. She moans and arches her back, gripping his hair in her fist. He keeps his eyes on her watching her writhe on top of him like wrangling a wild bull, her tits rose and fell with her heaving chest. He lands a gentle bite on her clit. She grips his hair tighter and winces.

"No teeth!" she hissed. He chuckles from beneath her. 

She moves down, kissing him tasting herself on his lips. She pivots around, turning her back on him going full reverse cowgirl. He smiles his devilish grin. "That's it, Val!"

Valia leans down and takes a vice grip on his throbbing shaft at the base and teases the tip of his head with her tongue, tasting his bittersweet precome mixed with her flavor and scent, before taking him all into her mouth. She pushes her ass back into his face and he dives in eagerly without hesitation. The room filled with heavy breaths and deep longing moans. The Drifter starts bucking his pelvis more aggressively, she held his legs down with her hands using solar energy just barely singeing his skin. He lets out a deep guttural groan and she sees his toes curl, she knows he's about to come. She stops and sits up, making him shake impatiently. 

"Damn it, woman!" He huffs.

She slides down and sits on his cock, clapping her ass down on his hips. She rides him slow at first, she's not done with him, and he's not finishing until she does. She gradually starts to ride more wildly and savagely when she suddenly felt his hands firmly on both ass cheeks, she yelped out in surprise. Her anchors must have dissipated. 

"You're mine now, Princess." He says arrogantly, pushing his thumb into her asshole. 

Valia hisses in shock and unexpected pleasure. He kept a tight grip on her ass with his other hand, keeping his thumb inside her. He took control of her body, harshly ramming his cock into her center. She bites her lip in attempt to silence her screams scratching at her throat, she whimpers from the sheer overwhelming sensation of their bodies clashing together in rhythm. She gave in and came, squirting her release over his lap. His nails dug into her skin leaving red imprints on her ass as he finished inside her. 

She rolled over onto her back panting. "That wasn't fair!" she said breathlessly. 

He chuckled "You forgot, switching elements cancels the other. Rookie mistake." 

"It was in the heat of the moment...no pun intended." She replied.

She gets up getting dressed and he does the same. "I should get going, the others will be here soon."

She goes to head for the exit and feels him wrap his arm around her waist from behind. His lips a breath away from her ear. "Come see me afterward." he whispered, "Something I want to show you." Darkness lingered in his voice.

At that moment she heard the voice of Xol in the back of her mind. 

_"You shall drift in the deeep."_

It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up and sent a cold chill right through her but excited her. "I..I'll see what I can do. My fireteam will be with me today." 

"Good. It'll make you shiver, I promise." his words tickled the nape of her neck. He released his arm, letting her go.

 

Valia stood on her side of the derelict's barrier with Patrick and Revenant on each side of her, plus a blueberry. Both teams staring each other down, sizing each other up. The air filled with taunts, howls and war cries as the opposing teams beat their chests and brandished their weapons. The energy in the room stirred something wild and primal within her, she let out her own taunting cry. Her high pitch, feminine voice pierced the air over all the low guttural growls. The Drifter walks out onto the platform above them standing between the two teams, twirling his green coin. It slid between his fingers like the coiled snake etched into its surface. Valia couldn't control the smirk that crept across her face knowing all too well what those fingers were capable of.

"Eager to get in, are we, Cloak?" Revenant asked curiously.

"Always." she said not even taking her eye off the Drifter.

"Alright, Mavericks. Ready to see what you're fightin' today?" He tossed the coin into the air. catching it as it came back down and held it out for all to see. "Hive. Bring a sword." 

And just like that in a flash, they were on the field. She saw the red waypoint pop up on her HUD indicating where the Hive was dropping in. The Drifter in her ear, her team racing beside her, they strode into battle crashing into the Hive, raining motes of Dark down onto them.  They compete amongst each other trying to get the most, to bank and send a Taken Knight or Ogre to the other team. Patrick and Revenant preferred to bank several small blockers back to back, strength in numbers after all. The portal primes and Valia runs for it, flying straight into Darkness, fearless and confident.

The Drifter praises her Dark deeds over comms "This is what the Taken feel. Revel in this."

She sees the opposing team on the other side of the battlefield, two of them are carrying a large haul of motes and headed straight to their bank. Enough for two Ogres. She raises her Worm rifle lining them up in her sights, it whispers back.

 _"There is no Light here."_  

She snipes them both from where she stood before they could bank. The remaining two Guardians are now aware of her position and they're closing in on her, fast. She tosses her knife at one, stopping him in his tracks. The last one fires a few shots at her, mid-range, but just barely grazing her. She finished him off with her sidearm.

The Drifter yanks her back from the Darkness, back with her fireteam, screaming in her ear. "WOO! They asked for a fight, right Sister? You gave it to 'em!" His enthusiasm filled her with hype and pride. She fed off of it.

It only takes her a split second to get her bearings back coming out of transmat. Her fireteam just finished clearing out a group of acolytes, leaving their motes of Dark lying on the ground for the taking. She runs in picking up the last of the motes and she hears the Drifter come over the comms again. 

"Bank those motes and you'll summon a primeval." 

The rest of her fireteam are scattered across the field picking off stragglers. She calls out to them "Bank what you have now. It's showtime!"

Valia's heart starts to pound as they bank the last of their motes. Adrenaline coursing through her blood like a Dreg high on Ether. They ready their weapons and fall back into position. A blood curdling, ear-shattering screech cracks through the air as the veil to the ascendant realm is ripped opened bringing forth a massive Taken Primeval surrounded by wizards. She can feel its anger and hunger for their Light nipping at her skin beneath her armor like a cold winter chill. She feels her Light begin to fill her up, energy burns at her finger tips. She hums to herself.

 _"_ _This little Light of mine..."_

She vaults into the air releasing her Light down onto the Primeval sending a barrage of fiery blades down upon it, dealing critical damage.

 _"_ _I'm gonna let it shine."_

Landing back on her feet flawlessly. 

The opposing team tried to invade them and slow their progress constantly at this point. But their effort was futile, there was no getting past Valia and her Whisper as long as she had ammo. And each kill fed her rifle ever more. The rest of the match was like clockwork to her and her fireteam and before she knew it they had melted their Primeval. They continued this cycle for hours, long after Valia had filled her bounty for the Drifter. Eventually, Patrick and Revenant grew weary of the fighting and retreated back into orbit shaking their heads at Valia's unwavering aggression. 

After her team left her, Valia took the opportunity and finally allowed herself a reprieve from the fight. She left the game but remained on the derelict, waiting outside of the transmat bay. After sending in new opposing teams onto the field the Drifter joined her. "I thought you were going to spend all night in there." he told her.

"I thought they would never leave." 

He continued to walk ahead of her, stopping after a few steps and looking back at her over his shoulder beckoning her to follow. And she did. They walked through his ship in silence before he stopped at a door leading into a room she'd never been in before. He turned to her before walking in. 

"There is someone I think you should meet." He said with a smirk. 

Though it did not fill her with anticipation but with a sense of dread. He turned back toward the door and opened it and she walked inside. She crossed the threshold and heard the Drifter shut the door behind them. She stopped cold in her tracks not believing who she was seeing. 

"Shin Malphur!" was the only thing she could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I haven't been spending as much time as I want playing Destiny and grinding out gambit for the exotic hand cannon quest that drops. I've been spending more time catching up on Destiny lore and learning as much as I can about the Drifter and gambit, so I can write this as accurately as possible, and kinda spoiled myself doing so. I did NOT know of the audio clip in the Corrupted strike, and the dialogue between your ghost and drifter, so idk exactly if the player guardian (Valia) meeting Shin is lore breaking or not but if so then I apologize. But then again, that's the cool thing about fan fic...putting your own spin on the story, right?


	3. An Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of year again, the Festival of the Lost has begun. Valia is presented with a tempting offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A side must always be chosen, Little Light. Even if it's the wrong side." -The Stranger

 Valia had never met Shin before. Hell, rumor was he was dead. But she knew and heard enough about the man she knew that was far from the truth, and it was him standing there. The infamous renegade Hunter. He wore his tattered crimson cloak, it's hood covering half of his face, all she could see was his five o'clock shadow. She was speechless for a moment and stumbled over different words like someone with a bad stutter.

The Drifter laughed. "Well shit, she's star-struck."

Valia snapped her mouth closed audibly and took a breath, gathering herself. She turned around facing the Drifter. "What's he doing here? Why bring me here? What is going on?" The questions spilled from her mouth.

"Do not talk about me as if I'm not here." Shin barked.

She turned back towards Shin, "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting...Well, would one of you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

The Drifter walked around Valia, standing next to Shin. His face was dark, "I've been watching you in my Gambit rounds. You pursue motes every chance you get and invade your fellow Guardians with a rage and tenacity I haven't seen since the Dark Age. You revel in the Darkness."

Valia's eyes narrowed and she shot a quick glance over at Shin to see if she could pick up on anything. Facial expressions, body language, ticks. Nothing, she couldn't read him. He just stood there silent and solid, hard as stone.

She looked back at the Drifter. "Why? Why watch us...me?"

"For now let's just say I'm helping Shin find a particular group of Guardians, and shut 'em down if need be. Let's call it a witch hunt."

She took a step back, alarm bells going off and red flags waving wildly in her head. All her instincts were telling her this was wrong, very wrong. It grated on her nerves heavily. Valia's fear quickly turned to anger. Her brow furrowed and her jaw tightened, she gripped the hilt of her dagger strapped to her waist.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Relax, Sister." Valia couldn't help but sneer, she didn't know why but she was starting to hate it when the Drifter called her that. "I told you I wanted to help you Tower Guardians when we first met, to show you how to be better and stronger than you already are."

His posture was more relaxed and his voice was casual, lighthearted. But his words brought her no peace of mind. Valia felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach like a stone cold rock. "What about the motes? I heard you in the Tower telling another Guardian all those motes they brought in are already gone, and you still need more."

He put his hands out in front of him in a 'wait' gesture "That's not important right now, just know those motes are going to a good cause, trust me." but the way he said _trust me,_ suggested to Valia she should do anything but. The words slid from his mouth thick with malevolence. "What is important, I'm looking for a crew and I could use someone like you, Val."

Shin scoffed. "Does she know what happened to your last crew?"

"One thing at a time, will ya?" the Drifter shot back defensively.

Valia shook her head. "A crew for what?"

"There are things out there beyond this system that have been lost to time and space. Things that are powerful and we can tame it and use it. I need Guardians that are up to that challenge, and you show a lot of potential, Sister."

Valia felt the tension in her body start to ebb away but she didn't let her guard down. Her hand remained on the hilt of her dagger. "Leave the Vanguard? Go renegade, rogue, like you two?"

"And why not?" The Drifter started to circle around her like a vulture. "We both know that nothing in this universe is black or white, there's a lot of grey in between. The Vanguard has so many rules and restrictions, they'll never let you reach your full potential." Her eyes followed him as he paced around her. "Half of those idiots at the Tower are too stubborn, and the others have grown fat and complacent, blinded by their own hubris. You know I'm right."

Valia weighed her options, she felt conflicted. She couldn't deny she was attracted to the whole idea, it had a certain appeal to it. Exploring the lost and unknown free from the Vanguard's shackles. On the other hand, it felt wrong leaving the Vanguard and her fireteam. They had become like family to her, the only family she's ever known. And she couldn't trust these two rogue Hunters.

"Let's be bad guys, for once." He said stopping in front of her. His voice heavy with malice. The fact it thrilled her and made her want him even more worried her.

She shook her head at him, "I can't...I can't give you an answer right now."  _'What's wrong with me?'_ she wondered.

"Fair enough, sleep on it. My door is always open if you ever change your mind." He said with his devilish grin and darkness in his eyes.

Valia's Ghost appeared next to her, whirling and trilling in her ear. "Petra sent a message. I suggest we go to the Dreaming City, at once."

She kept her eye's on the Drifter, "Noted." was all she said to him. She looked at her Ghost as she turned to leave, "Tell her we're on our way and connect me to Patrick. Got to make a quick stop at the Tower."

The Drifter stood facing the door with his back turned to Shin. "She's not a Shadow, that much is clear."

"No." Shin replied. "That remains to be seen. She's wavering between the Light and Dark-"

"She's Awoken, they always are." The Drifter cut him off.

 

Valia sat alone in the Hangar where Cayde used to hang out, listening to his final message to her for the hundredth time. The Colonel pecking around her feet, blissfully unaware he's gone for good.

_"Take care of Ace, will ya? And I don't mean the maintenance, Banshee can help you with that. I mean take **care** of Ace. Use it well."_

She stopped the recording, the Ace of Spades hand cannon clutched in her hands, she traced the spade symbol carved into it's barrel. She wished he was still here, the ache in her heart was unforgiving. If she was a little quicker, a little faster. Knowing she was mere moments too late ate at her core. She felt it when his Ghost died, that last burst of Light from Sundance's shell hit her with a terrible finality. She could always trust him enough not to run his mouth to Zavala or Ikora, she could confide in him of her doubts, without judgment. The Tower felt empty without him and she felt lost, now more than ever. She didn't just lose her Vanguard Leader, she lost her partner in crime, her best friend.

"BOO!" Amanda Holliday jumped out from around the corner wearing a cheaply made mask held together with tape. Valia didn't even flinch and it was then when Amanda noticed her sulking. "Aw, why the long face, Hunter?"

"Shit, Amanda, I'm sorry for being such a downer."

"Hey, we all grieve our own way. Only you can decide when you've mourned enough." She sat down next to Valia, "But, you know Cayde wouldn't want you mopin' around like this. You know what he would say?"

"When in doubt, shoot it." Valia replied with a smirk.

"Ehh sure..." Amanda held out another cheaply made mask held together by tape " Look, the Festival of the Lost just started, so put your scary face on and go have some fun. Now's the best time to celebrate and honor those we've lost since Cayde..." she stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

Valia took the mask and smiled. "It's ok, you're right" she said putting the mask on. "The Tower is _hauntingly_ beautiful this time of year...pun definitely intended."

"That's the spirit! We got some new games this year, you should go check 'em out. Ikora says somethin's up in the Infinite Forest. So go show the bad guys they can't keep us down."

They stood up together "Don't I always?" Valia said.

 

Valia bumped into Patrick and Revenant in the Tower Courtyard. "Oh hey, bout time Y'all got here! Going to get your Festival masks?" She asked enthusiastically. 

Patrick laughed in response. "Hell no, I never saw the point in such childish activities. How are those flimsy masks supposed to stop a bullet in battle?"

"We're Guardians. Dying is what we do! Where's your sense of adventure?" 

"No thanks. I charge into a fight, but I am not eager to lose my head. You have fun though, I know you always enjoyed the Tower's events and competitions." He replied. 

"We're picking up the day's bounties and we'll be heading out." Revenant said.

"Good, then Y'all can help me in the Dreaming City. Petra needs us again." Valia told him.

Patrick and Revenant split up picking up their bounties, while Valia found another group of Guardian's trying out the new Festival's dances, she joined in waiting for them to get done with their business. 

 

Valia and her fireteam went to the Dreaming City, the black oily specks had grown larger, thicker. Taken corruption more widespread, and Taken blights hung in the air.

"Holy shit!" Patrick exclaimed.

"I told you it was getting worse." Valia replied.

They met up with Petra once again, after she gave them a quick update she pulled Valia to the side.

"There's something I want to tell you, cousin." Petra told her of a reoccurring vision or dream she's been having. Dark flowers sprouting from the ground and then silver birds flying down to pluck the flowers, but the flowers always grow back. "The flowers always grow back. I don't know what it means, and that terrifies me."

"It's alright, we'll deal with it. Always do." Valia reassured her.

So the three of them spoke to Sedia, just as before, Taken in the Observatory. Ok, Valia chose to ignore that for now. They raced down the same path, fought the same enemies. And just as before, two Ogre's in the Observatory and Petra and her Corsairs running in at the last minute.

"Everything was just the same, just like last time." Valia's Ghost said out loud.

"I know! It's the Taken! It's that damn Ahamkara! I don't know how to stop it, I've tried!" Petra said, frustrated and exhausted.

Just then Valia's mind trailed off, she suddenly remembered something the Queen said to her after her second offering to the Oracle.

" _We are all playing right into her hands. This will all happen again, and again, and again. You will witness the fate of my people."_

"Petra!" Valia suddenly burst out. "The flowers in your dream, could they be the Taken? This mission was just the same as before like we went back...like the flowers grew back."

She thought about it for a second. "Yes, that would make sense, but it's hard to say. I'll think about this some more."

Patrick stepped forward "What's this talk of 'dreams'? How are visions going to help us?"

Revenant clicked with his robotic voice "Typical Titan." His lights flashing as he spoke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Patrick retorted.

"How did you get your Light back? A vision led you to the Traveler's shard." Revenant reminded him.

Patrick scowled but stayed silent.

"I see your side, Titan." Petra confessed. "You all know how much I love field work, I like getting my hands dirty. I don't prefer to chase dreams. But this is different, I can feel it."

Valia stood next to Petra and put a hand on her shoulder "I think you got it from here. If you need anything, let us know."

"Will do, Guardians." Petra responded.

 

Petra and her Corsairs left Valia and her team in the Observatory. The three stood amongst each other waiting for the others to leave. The room was empty but there was still tension.

Revenant looked at Valia. "Alright, talk."

"What?" she asked confused.

"You've been running off every chance you get, ignoring your weekly duties and daily bounties to play Gambit. Clinging to that damn Worm rifle, you haven't let it go since you found it. This grudge you have over losing Cayde, you made your feelings loud and clear in the EDZ the other day." He ranted.

Anger and disbelief flashed across Valia's face, but she knew she had been distant towards them. They deserved an explanation.  
She sighed, giving up. "Fine, if you must know...I was going to tell y'all, but I wanted to be sure I was right. I still don't know fully what is going on." She tried to explain.

"So tell us what you do know." Patrick told her.

She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. "I don't think we should trust the Drifter, there's an ulterior motive behind his game Gambit."

"What makes you say this?" Patrick asked.

"A little bird told me, ok."

"Why so defensive?" Revenant asked.

"Just listen!" She said quickly, bringing the discussion back to focus. "The other day when you left me in Gambit, I came out shortly after and the Drifter spoke with me. Away from the others. He claims to be looking for a crew, he asked me to join."

"Why you?" Revenant asked again.

"That's what I asked. He said something about how I fight in Gambit, and he and someone else are looking for someone...or a certain group of Guardians."

"He told you this?" Patrick asked this time. "He's looking for people for his crew. Did you say anything about us?"

"You don't get it! The ones they're looking for, they plan to shut down...permanently. This crew he's looking for is not connected, if that's even the truth. You weren't there, he spoke with a darkness and it clung to the air."

"You've been getting close to him? Is he your  _little bird?_ " Revenant observed.

"Well, you know what they say. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." she diverted.

"It's more than that, I notice you linger in his corner and on the derelict. You're distracted by him, the Whispers from that rifle, and your never-ending vengeance for Cayde."

"I was COPING!" Valia blew up. "I'm the one who really lost someone, what would you know? _Warlock? Titan?_ " She spat the words like venom. "You still have Zavala and Ikora." Her voice began to crack again "Cayde was mine."

Patrick and Revenant stood there for a moment, silent and still.

She continued. "I didn't care about anything else when he died, I couldn't do our Flashpoints, or put together strikes without hearing Cayde's voice again. So I lost myself in Gambit and the Drifter. I don't have the strength to cleanse myself from Xol's whisper. I've tried, and I can almost feel myself slipping into Darkness. It feels inevitable."

"We feel his loss too, he was our friend too. You're not alone in this." Patrick said. "What do you need to do to cleanse yourself from this Whisper? Why haven't you asked for our help?" he asked.

"It's not your burden, it's not your fight."

"Bullshit." Revenant cut in. "We're your fireteam, your fights are our fights. We'll help to find out the truth about the Drifter, as well. No more excuses, let's get it done like we always do."

"Thank you for understanding, but I think I should work alone with the Drifter. He's too cunning, he'll know if we're all up to something."

Revenant made that clicking noise again. "I'm sure you would know. Fine, have it your way."

"Now that the air has been cleared, we'll start this weekend when the Taken portal arrives on Io. We will purge this weapon's corruption and whisper on you, once and for all." Patrick said to them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so torn about what I should do next. Should Valia accept the Drifter's offer or decline? I would like to make her decisions and actions as relatable as possible, and I hope I've been doing that so far. Personally, my Valia would accept...hell yea. But, would other Guardians accept? I may end this in the next chapter or two, I still don't know the Drifter's full motives yet and I want to see what Bungie has planned for this guy before I continue too much further.


	4. Classified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valia seeks to cleanse her corruption, does a mission for Drifter and aids Petra in the Dreaming City while her fireteam investigates the data they collected at Firebase Hades. Valia follows her intuition before receiving an urgent message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry for taking so long to update but with the holidays, and on top of a series of unfortunate events I was unable to access my account until now. Ch 5 is already in the works and will be done soon. Still deciding if Im going to end this in Ch 5 or 6.

Valia didn't need to follow the whispers any more, she had walked this path many times over. She stood on the high cliffs in the Lost Oasis on Io with Patrick and Revenant, the Taken portal before them. She heard Xol's voice from within her mind, _"Wield me."_ she hesitated.

"You have to go in first. What are you waiting for?" Patrick asked.

"There will be a maze, and then we're going to face Taken. Lots of them. There will be champions at the end, Aspects that embody hate, war, and Darkness. I must use the weapon, to test my foe. We will only have a small window of time but if we succeed and defeat all three champions, then no more corruption." She explained.

"Sounds simple enough." Revenant said confidentially.

The three stepped through the portal, Valia leading in front. They traversed the caverns twisting and ever-changing maze, it's depth never-ending and growing darker still. One by one they fell again and again. They became lost and separated, mere minutes felt like hours. Eventually, they find their way back to each other at the end of the maze, somehow. They stopped in a chasm that seemed to lead nowhere, a large crack stretched across the floor in the middle. The whispers from Xol became more frequent and louder.

"We're almost there. C'mon, it's not much further!" Valia shouted. She ran ahead disappearing behind some rubble beneath a collapsed staircase. "It's a tight squeeze from here on out, hug the walls." She instructed them.

A few more twists and turns and drops they faced the Taken. From here their mission was simple, but it was anything but. The fight proved much more challenging but at least they were together. It mattered not. They tried again and again, failing each and every time. Something different always stopping them or slowing them down, causing them to run out of time. They exited the caves for the final time.

"I told you, didn't I?" Valia asked them.

"Yea, fuck that." Patrick agreed.

"This whole thing was foolish from the beginning. You should've never followed his whispers here."

Valia ignored Revenant and sat down next to the stream staring into the water. Revenant stepped away scanning the environment and collecting samples for research. Patrick shot at Cabal and Taken in the distance. Valia wasn't sure about the others but this fight between the Light and Dark was becoming overwhelmingly exhausting, and with each pull of the trigger, she felt herself plunge further into darkness. This was her fate, as all Awoken. To constantly dance between the Light and Dark.

She stood up and joined the others, pulling out her Ghost. "We've been at it for days and now the portal is closed for four more. We'll meet up later, I have business with Drifter." she told them.

"Business?" Revenant asked.

"Yes, business. I'll keep Y'all posted." With that, her Ghost transmitted her off planet.

 

No one was visiting the Drifter when Valia returned to the Tower, but he was surprised to see her sliding around the corner. "Well look what the cat dragged in. Been a few days, Gambit's missed ya."

She walked passed him going into the closed-off room behind him. "We should talk." she said to him.

He followed and shut the doors behind them. "Are you sure you just came to talk?" he asked turning towards her. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, his grip was forceful. Normally she loved it, but this time she was not having it.

"Not now." She said half-annoyed. She pulled away, "We really should talk, first."

"And after..." He stared at her with a hunger that made her uncomfortable, but she pushed it aside.

"Without question." She assured him. "Your crew. I want in."

He grinned and twirled his green coin between his fingers. "I'm glad to hear that. 'Cause now that you mention I could use your help. Some Light-bearing punk stole something from me."

Valia tilted her head in interest. "Who am I looking for and what did they take?"

"Something that's important to me, and if you're gonna be joining my crew, it's something you're gonna need."

She rolled her eyes growing impatient. "Cut the bullshit and just tell me already."

"Easy now, Princess. I'll tell you everything you need to know when you get there. I already sent the coordinates to your Ghost." He said.

Next thing she knew she felt his body crash into hers. He gripped her throat, not choking but just enough to let her know he had control, it excited her. His face barely touching hers, "Now we talked, so before you go." he whispered. She didn't resist him this time, instead relishing in his closeness. His harsh hold on her set her on fire, she breathed him in.

"I am yours." she said.

He smiled mischievously and began unstrapping her armor and stripping her down to her under clothes. Once the armor was off she took off her shirt while he unbuckled his belt. She knelt down and started sucking his cock, hard and deep. She played with his balls, at the same time stroking his length. The provocative sight of her taking him into her mouth alone was enough to turn him on like hell, an act that was so vulgar and salacious. Carnal lust permeated between them. He took a fist full of her hair and started thrusting deeper into her throat, groaning from her performance.  When he couldn't get any harder he stopped her and pulled her up, turning her around. He pushed down on the back of her neck, silently telling her to bend over. He reached his hand down and felt between her legs to discover her dripping wet. He played with her clit while fondling her breasts. She moaned as her legs shook from his touch, every feeling was intensified to the point of pleasant torture. He had her practically begging.

"Please..." She groaned painfully.

He grinned delightedly. "Please what?"

"Fuck me already."

He drove his cock into her, deep. And fucked her. Hard. She gasped and called his name as he continued to hit her G-spot. He could feel her about to come and stopped, flipping her around on her back. He shoved his fingers into her mouth, making her taste herself on his flesh. She sucked and licked his fingers and rocked her hips against his shaft. He pinched and twisted her nipple, making her moan more. She reached down and grabbed him at the base of his shaft and slid it inside her. He continued to fuck her, her back arching and her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Her moans were long and deep, almost harmonious.

He played with her clit some more while he kept his pace. Her moaning turned to screams, her senses overloaded from pleasure. In this moment she felt like she could die and she would embrace death with a numbing sweet kiss and a smile on her lips. She was drunk from his tantalizing magnetism. She wanted this to last forever, stop time and savor the moment. Indulge in him and all his delectable tastes. She'd never been with someone who knew so well what they were doing, so in tune with her body. He knew just where to touch her and when.

"Come for me, Princess."

She panted heavily. "Not yet."

He pounded her harder and squeezed the sides of her throat. "Take it, Val. I'll make you come for me over and over again." He leaned down and kissed her sensually. "I promise."

His words washed over her like a dark cloud and she released her orgasm all over his hard dick. She felt her own cum drip down her ass. Her body went limp and she lay there letting him have his way with her until he was done. And true to his word he made her come again and again until she lost count. When he was done she fell fast asleep.

Drifter buckled his belt and fixed his clothes, he glanced back at Valia. Her face serene and calm, he smirked, he's never seen her so peaceful. She is the total opposite when she is conscious, a fire rages inside of her. He liked that. She had the universe in her eyes and the cosmos branded into her face. "Get your beauty sleep, Princess." He left her there to rest and returned to his business with Gambit.

 

After some time she woke again. Valia walked out of the room, she could see the moonlight shining from around the corner. The Drifter was just outside rearranging the boxes and alien tech around his space. He stopped what he was doing when he saw her come out. "Sleep well?" He asked her.

"Like a rock. I'll be back as soon as I track down your thief."

"Come back alive."

Valia tracked the Drifter's thief to the Dreaming City. He told her she was looking for a man named Callum and what she was looking for. Scorn and Taken were everywhere fighting each other, she had to get through them to dispel their barriers. She called her fireteam to help, their numbers were too overwhelming for her alone. She updated them on what the Drifter had told her...all except her plan to join his crew. The mission was not easy, it was a true fight all the way to the end.

Halfway through their mission, Valia's Ghost picked up another Guardian's energy. "We're not the only ones looking for Callum." Ghost said over the comms.

"Who else is here?" Revenant asked.

"I think I know who." Valia replied.

They climbed a bunch of floating rocks and as Valia turned the corner she saw it.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Patrick asked?

"Look." Valia pointed.

The silhouette of a man burned into the surface of a boulder, you could even see the gunshot hole in his silhouette. They jumped across and Valia examined the scene.

"Oh no. His Ghost." It always hurt Valia seeing a dead Guardian, a harsh reminder that even though they are touched by the Light and ever-living, they are not immortal. They can still die their final death.

"There's something left from his Ghost. Extracting it now." Revenant said.

An audio log from just before he died.

_"You'll never kill all of us."_

_"I don't have to. You're already killing yourselves."_

Valia winced at the sound of the Hunter's Golden Gun shots ringing out at the end. She counted the shots. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Six shots with the Golden Gun? It was overkill.

"I know that voice," Valia told them. "The one who shot the Golden Gun."

"Who was it?" Patrick asked.

"Shin." she replied.

"Shin Malphur?" Revenant asked. "How do you know him?"

"He was there with the Drifter when he told me about his crew."

"Holy Hell, Cloak. Why didn't you mention this before?" Patrick stepped in.

"You didn't ask."

Valia shook her head going over her conversation with the Drifter back on his derelict and what they just heard from the audio file. _"He's still hiding something."_

"He's got some explaining to do."

"We're coming with you this time." Patrick said.

"No, we're not." Revenant told him, "I just got a message from Asher. He decrypted the data I sent him. We'll follow up with him while Valia does her business with the Drifter. As she's always done."

Valia nodded at Revenant and left them there at the smoldering boulder.

 

She was punching in her destination when her Ghost interrupted her. "Before we go back to the Tower I think we should check in with Petra. She may have more news about the Taken."

"Listen, Ghost. Buddy, pal...Little Light. I like you, I do, but sometimes you really need to shut it. Petra can wait a little longer."

"I'm going to ignore you just said that." Ghost replied in a mockingly offended tone.

"You provoked the Drifter during our mission with him in the Prison of Elders." She reminded him.

"Even you don't trust him." he replied.

"But I would never insult the man, or look a gift horse in the mouth."

"You're losing sight of what's really important. Drifter has set you on a path of Darkness." She didn't say anything but looked at Ghost. "What were you thinking accepting his offer? And now you're defending him, and I don't even want to talk about the liaison's you've been having with him. Who's side are you on?" 

"How can you even ask that? And what about Uldren? You tried to deny me the one thing I needed after Cayde died. I thought you would understand."

"You didn't need to kill him. He was already ruined. You're not a murderer." Ghost turned and looked out the ship's window. He glanced back at her and he realized. "Wait...This isn't about the Drifter, all this has been about Cayde and Uldren. You have let your grief for Cayde and your need for vengeance blind you and lead you astray. Don't you see that?" He waited for the lashing from his Guardian, but it never came.

"No." She said quietly. "You're right."

 "I'm just trying- wait- did you say I'm right?"

She looked at him and nodded. "I'm still going to help him do whatever he needs help with, but I need to keep things strictly business. Uldren is dead, Cayde has been avenged. It's time I put away childish games, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more." Ghost replied happily.

On her fly back to Petra she thought of ways to tell him. A part of her didn't want to, it was a decision made with a heavy heart. If she fell, she knew if there was ever a choice to be made between him and saving the world, she would let the world burn. She needed to let him go before she couldn't go back without tasting him like ashes in her mouth. It's time to close the chapters where his fingerprints have been, and write a new plot in which he never exists again. No more pages full of lies, flowing like water from his lips. In her, a thirst to quench. But alas, he was drowning her.

 

 

“I had that dream again, cousin.” Petra spoke with her back still facing Valia as she approached her post in Rheasilvia. “And now I know why it terrifies me. At first I didn't know if I was the birds or the flowers. I am both, all of the Awoken are both and the Dreaming City reflects this truth.”

Valia looked out in the distance. The Monastery stained with the Taken corruption, Scorn on the move with faint sounds of battle in the distance. Beautiful but twisted, Dark and Light, two sides of the same coin.

“Don't you see?” Petra continued. “The scorn make their way to the Monastery as we speak, the flowers must be culled.”

“I understand.” Valia replied. “I'll go immediately.”

Valia found her way to the Monastery, fighting through Scorn and Taken. A portal to the Ascendant realm opened and she jumped right through, like instinct. It was dark and cold, loud but silent, and empty...too empty. She found two wizards guarding a large crystal. She didn't know what it was but she knew it wasn't good. She made quick work of the wizards and destroyed the crystal. She felt like it was all a little too easy, and she was right. Moments after she destroyed the crystal the Taken appeared in a horde.

“Oh, shanks!” Valia whispered under her breath.

“RUN!” Her Ghost yelled.

Valia dodged off the cliff and vanished. She raced back towards the portal zig-zagging through the Taken and their shots. Just as she was approaching the portal her invisibility wore off, she made one final leap of faith. She screamed out “Fuuuck! Shit, shit, shit.” one of the Taken landed a shot on her just as she jumped through the portal. Valia spun around slapping at her cloak and ripped it off her back, stomping out the cold flames.

“Damn it! That will need to be mended.”

Her Ghost floated above her cloak and scanned it with his sensors. The burned edges began to renew and stitch back together.

“Thank you, Little Light.” Valia said picking it back up and admiring his work. To Valia her cloak was more than just a cloak, it was a trophy for killing Uldren. And Valia was brazen enough to wear it when she visited the Queen. Mara Sov loved her brother, even though his actions were not his own in the end, she was not blind to his cruelty and sins. It didn't seem to bother the Queen that Valia wore the Prince's cloak. It was like she knew, she knew Valia killed him in vengeance, but for Mara, it was like a mercy killing.

Those wizards with the crystal, it had to be a ritual of some sort. Valia exited the Monastery and made haste back to Petra, something told her this was important info for the Queen's Wrath.

Valia came upon Petra at her post. "I dealt with the Scorn and Taken. There was a portal, I found two wizards that seemed to be in the middle of a ritual. I defeated them and destroyed their crystal."

"A ritual in the Ascendant realm? How is that possible?" Petra thought about it for a just a moment and then turned her attention back to Valia.

"I have something to tell you. The curse that plagues this City still remains, but now we can finally strike back at it." Her voice was low and serious. 

"I'm listening."

"Go down to the Ahamkara skulls. Find my techeun, Sedia. She will tell you more and set you on your way." 

"As you say." Valia replied. As she turned to leave Petra stopped her one last time.

"Oh, and cousin, be careful. This task will not be easy, you may want to bring your fireteam."

"Got it. Thanks, PV." Valia said with a wink.

Valia went down to the Ahamkara skulls to find this place before getting in touch with Patrick and Revenant. Maybe it was the lone wolf inside of her, maybe it was the way Petra spoke. But she wanted to get a feel for what they were dealing with and where they were going. She wanted to scope it out, map it, and be prepared. She knew something was down here when she first arrived with her fireteam. She could feel it in her bones, they scoured the Confluence for hours on what Patrick and Revenant called a whim. But it was more than that, it was always more than that. Even her Ghost could tell something was off when they first arrived. 

This was no whim and this time Valia listened and followed. It wasn't long before she felt it again. It was like a pull, subtle but adamant. Like a child tugging your shirt. It was her connection to this place, or was it...something else? And then she saw it, another portal, and Sedia standing there as if she was waiting for her arrival. She stopped and laughed at herself, she was right all along. 

"How did I miss this before?" Valia asked rhetorically. 

"Incoming message." Her Ghost informed.

"Cloak, we just left Asher on Io. Where are you?"

It was Patrick. 

"The Dreaming City. Doing things for Petra, why?"

"Don't do anything else without us until we get there. We need to talk about the data Revenant sent Asher."

Valia sighed impatiently. She was right there staring at it, plain as day. She rolled her eyes "Make it quick. I don't have all night."

 

 


	5. Call Me...Dredgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valia and her fireteam explore The Shattered Throne. Drifter gives Valia a gift.

It took some time for Patrick and Revenant to meet up with Valia. She was growing impatient and was about to go through this portal without them. They found her sitting on the steps in the Confluence. And just in time too, a few more minutes and she would've left without them.

Valia stood up seeing them approach “What took so long?”

“We got held up by Taken, their corruption is getting worse,” Revenant told her.

“So? You said the information Asher gave you was important?”

“After those Guardians killed Riven, that signal in the EDZ was sent out to draw attention away from what they are really doing?” He replied.

“We knew that much when we found it. How can the Taken be this organized without Oryx?” She asked.

“There have been others that have been vying for his throne. Something else is leading them.”

Patrick cut in. Valia turned around looking at the portal behind them. “Petra wanted me to come down here, she said we can now strike back at the plague that curses this City. You think it's connected?” Valia asked them.

“Only one way to find out,” Revenant said cocking his shotgun. “Let's put an end to this before they crown a new king."

Sedia, waiting just outside the portal, “I tire of this plague, Cousin. It has been weeks and still that damn curse, that damn wish still lingers. Put an end to this now, and if the walls begin to whisper, do not listen.”

They went in through to the Shattered Throne and found themselves in Darkness. It stretched on forever and weren't completely sure where they were going. They found different rooms with different symbols. “That looks familiar.” Revenant observed. “These are like the symbols that were in Riven's lair.”

“How would you know? You weren't part of the fireteam that went on that mission.”

Valia asked. “I know some of the Guardian's that were. They told me what they encountered.”

She shrugged, “Fair enough, I suppose.”

Valia approached the symbol, examining it. It bore a snake in the infinity sign, “Hmm...” She took a few steps back and fired several rounds at it, but nothing happened.

“What were you hoping to accomplish?” Patrick asked her.

“I don't know. Sometimes when you shoot things it just works.”

They chose a random hallway and pressed forward. Plenty of Taken to deal with but they did not give Valia and her team much of a challenge. They found other symbols; a fish, a bird, a dragon. But there was no clear pattern or direction. And soon found themselves in the same place as they were before.

“This place makes no sense.” Patrick said with frustration, “We're coming in here blind. I don't like this.”

“C'mon, we're already here. Let's just keep going and see what we find.”

“More Taken.” Revenant alerted them. They fired at will and lobbed their grenades and cleared them out.

“That was too easy,” Valia said.

“Yup, more incoming in three, two...” Patrick began to call it.

Revenant puts down a rift and more Taken appear before them along with that signature air shattering noise. Patrick conjures his flaming maul, Valia slipping away behind cover. A large champion appeared among a horde of thralls and phalanxes. Patrick burned them all with his Solar energy but when he used up the rest of his Light the Champion still stood barely alive. Revenant was in the middle of reloading when Valia leaped from behind her cover past Patrick and Revenant and struck the Champion with her sword, the Black Talon. She moved like a blur and hit him hard, obliterating what was left. The room was empty again except for the three of them.

“We're back at square one, again.” Patrick said.

Valia shook her head with an expression that suggested she had no answers. She turned and faced the round center staring at the carvings in the floor. Just then it split in two with a low deep cracking sound, opening and revealing a deep pit. Revenant and Patrick turned at the noise. Valia stood there eyes wide, mouth agape.

“The...the...guys the fl-” She stammered.

“We see it!” Patrick replied as he and Revenant ran and jumped down together.

“Hey! Ladies first!” She yelled and jumped down after them.

The deeper they descended the harder it became to fight the Taken. Waves and waves of endless Taken surrounded them like a black sea. Their corruption slowed Valia and her team, limiting their speed and movements. Revenant went down and Patrick helped him up as Valia blasted any thralls that dared get too close.

“We have to keep moving forward!” She told them harshly.

They kept going, one foot after the other. Each taking turns firing their weapons while the other reloaded. Feeding off each other's orbs of Light. Solar, Arc, and Void together one after the other. The Taken couldn't touch them. And finally they were through, they made it past all the thralls and their slowed corruption.

“I can run again!” Patrick exclaimed.

Valia jumped from excitement and broke into a dance, “Woohoo! Aren't you glad you came? This is fun, right? We're having fun.”

“I wouldn't celebrate just yet.” Revenant said.

They looked down below the cliff they stood on and the Dark stared back at them. Forboding and daunting. They jumped down and faced a massive ogre shielded by four wizards. The fight was long and hard but they kept rhythm to their pace, they had it down to a science. Together with their Light, the Darkness couldn't stand against them. The fight was draining, it took all their skill and power, everything they had to defeat it.

“Please tell me that was the last one.” Patrick panted.

“I have nothing left.” Valia gasped. “Help us out with a rift, will ya' pal?” She asked Revenant.

“I would if I could.” He replied sitting on a step.

“The fight took as much out of me as it did you two.”

Valia could hear the whispers and feel the Dark pulling at her, like tiny loose threads unraveling at the seams. She acknowledged it but put it in the back of her mind. Now wasn't the time for such distractions, too much was at stake.

“No,” Valia said dryly.

Patrick and Revenant looked over at her, Valia shaking her head laughing quietly, “That wasn't all of them.”

“What do you mean that wasn't all of them?” He looked around the empty room, “Where?” He asked sarcastically.

Valia got up and walked ahead of her fireteam, more like a limp, putting most of her weight on one leg. She suffered severe lacerations and burns from the wizard's thralls and their devastating arc attacks, even though her Ghost healed her leg, it was still sore as hell. She stopped at the different paths, looking at each one, in turn, looked back at them and pointed. “Down there.”

At this point, Revenant was concerned about her actions, it didn't sit right with him. Call it warlock's intuition, if you will. “Wait.” He said. “How can you tell? What do you hear?”

Valia sighed growing impatient with their doubts and questions. “Nothing. It's just a feeling I have, I don't know how to explain it.”

“You don't have to.” Revenant replied, “I think you're still hearing whispers.”

“What do you know?” Valia hissed back.

“Do you want to get out of here or not?”

“I want to get out with my Ghost in one piece. Not run to our deaths chasing whispers in the dark.” Revenant barked.

“Coward.” The word slid from her mouth in a slow breathy taunt.

“Enough!” Patrick's voice boomed, bouncing off the walls around them. It was enough to make Valia jump. She had almost forgotten, for a moment, he was there. “We're Guardians, damn it. This is what we do.”

No one said anything for several minutes. Revenant walked away from the others, the wheels in his mechanical frame whined as he let out a low disapproving grunt. Valia straightened her posture, the strength in her leg started to return and reloaded her weapons.

“Where are you going now?”

“Let him go.” Valia interrupted Patrick. “We leave in five!” She yelled out to Revenant.

His only response was a dismissive wave. After regathering their strength they continued on their mission. Valia's feeling was correct and they faced the final champions in this Ascendant Plane, Dul Incaru The Eternal Return and Ba-Kuur. Their Light was pushed to its limit taking them down but they successfully completed their mission. They came out tired and weary but the Taken was dealt with, and that's all that mattered. They decided to call it quits and report their victory. “I'll let Petra know of our success and catch up with yall later.” Valia told them.

“Very well.” Patrick said, “Hopefully this will be the end of the Taken threat...at least for awhile.”

Patrick and Revenant left for orbit while Valia headed back up to Petra with the details found within the Shattered Throne.

 

 

Valia returned to the Drifter. To return to him what was lost, to end this thing they've had, and to get some answers. She had prepared herself for this for a couple of days, going over what she was going to say again and again in her head. She was self-assured and confident but still felt shaky about it. She took a breath, “Steel yourself.” She whispered.

The Tower was quieter than usual, not as much traffic and it was high noon. The sun beat down, putting the Tower in the Traveller's shadow. It put off an eerie, ominous vibe. Drifter turned to greet her as she walked up to him, almost like he was expecting her. “Back already?”

Valia tossed what she found at Callum's grave at him. “The weapon core.” He caught it and looked surprised, “And this.” She said, playing back the recording she recovered from Callum's Ghost. Her voice was cold and short. He knew she was angry, and rightfully so.

“Now hold on a minute...” He said, putting his hands out.

“No.” She cut him off, “You don't get time to come up with a new lie or half-truth this time.”

He sighed and looked down, “Fair enough, but first I have something for you.” he turned around to retrieve something he had stashed away.

When he faced Valia again he held it out to her wrapped in an old worn piece of cloth. He revealed what was underneath and it took Valia's breath away. She mindlessly reached out and traced the barrel. It was the most beautifully crafted gun she had seen, never was a weapon so seductive. Its design was elegant but twisted. It stirred something within her.

“You like it?” He asked, observing her reaction upon seeing it. “I call it Malfeasance, and you helped me craft it.”

Valia's face hardened and her eyes shot up at him, “What do you mean?” she asked concerned.

“Well with all those motes of Dark you've been bringing me, of course. Not to mention you helped retrieve important tools I needed to make this.”

“Why not tell me from the beginning?”

“And what? Ruin the surprise? You should've seen your face when I finally showed it to ya'.” He laughed to himself “No ma'am.” He suddenly got serious and quiet. “Listen, a long time ago I set out to make a replacement for the Thorn. This will never be that, but to me, it's better. Because we built it together.” He pushed the gun into her hands. “Take it. It'll be much safer for you if you have this on you. What's stopping Shin from doing you in like he did my friends, huh?”

“Your friends?” She asked interrupting him.

“That's right. My old crew, all light-bearers, just like you and me. But it doesn't matter anymore. They're all dead, in the dirt. Never coming back.” Drifter's brow furrowed, and his expression hardened. “Not again, not on my watch. If we all have this in our hands, we won't have to outshoot him. He'll die too.” His voice was deep and menacing.

Valia jerked away from him and took a step back, “He'll die too?” she shook her head, “And what makes you think I want to kill Shin, especially for you? What have you done to make him come after you?”

“I've made a lot of enemies in my time, Val. And my demons will soon return to haunt me. I don't intend to go down without a fight. Shin never liked the idea of Gambit, but he let me do it for a means to an end. For me, it was to buy myself some time. And with Malfeasance, even the man with the Golden Gun should have pause. The knife to his throat.”

She shook her head. “I don't like this. Don't put me in this situation.”

Valia wanted him to believe she didn't want to do his dirty work. But what really scared her, was the possibility she could lose him. She didn't think she could survive another blow like that so soon after losing Cayde. She knew she shouldn't care, she had no reason to. In fact, she could think of a million reasons as to why she should kill him and his Ghost herself. But she did, she did care.

“Oh but, you put yourself in this situation. You played my game, you did my work. Make no mistake, Princess. You're part of my crew now.”

It pained her knowing Shin could very much end him as easily as he ended Dredgen. She wanted to stop it if it came to that. But she also did not wish to make an enemy of Shin Malphur. Oh no, that would be a death wish. It was becoming too late, her plan was falling apart before her eyes. Now is the time to cut him loose, suck the venom from the wound and spit it out. It was now or never. She would not let her emotions take over, but the words stuck in her throat like a hard lump. Just beneath her tongue and a breath away, it could be so easy. It was like she was under a spell of silence. Paralyzed.

Her Ghost spoke to her privately, so the Drifter couldn't hear, “Tell him!”

“I can't.” She whispered back at Ghost.

“Tell him, or I will.”

“You will not!” She shot back much louder than a whisper.

The Drifter looked confused, “I'm sorry?”

Valia sighed. “No, not you.” She said to him. She shot an annoyed glance at her Ghost “Him, my Little Light.”

“Ah.” he replied, “I see. I guess he doesn't agree? Wouldn't be the first time.”

“It doesn't matter.” She said firmly.

“Good to hear.” He said smiling, his smile was all teeth.

Her expression changed to worried and concerned. She took a step back and turned her back on him. She holstered Malfeasance to her hip. “I would be a fool if I allied with you knowing you haven't shown all your cards yet.” She stopped and looked up for a moment, she still had so many questions as to who he really is and what he is really after. “I would love to pick your brain.”

“I would be a fool if I did show all my cards. Tread carefully, Princess.”

She turned back around staring him dead in the eye. “You forget who I am. You may have more years on you but in my short life as a Guardian, I have accomplished much and hold many titles. 'The Chosen One', as you yourself, have said. You are a rogue Light-bearer who whispers dark promises.”

“Dark promises that leave you hungry wanting more. I've seen that look in your eyes, girl.” He sneered. “Ol'Drifter knows that hunger all too well.” He leaned in towards Valia getting eye to eye with her. His gaze narrowed, “Worlds end. And when yours does, you want to make sure you have a partner you can rely on.” He leaned back away from her, removing himself from her personal space. He twirled his jade coin between his fingers. “Trust. Do we have it?”

She tilted her head in thought while keeping her stare on him. “Not completely.”

He waved his hands and laughed it off, “Ha! Easy, Princess. I already know not to piss off the Guardian who's killed a God or two.”

“That man you sent me after, Callum. Why did Shin kill him?”

“Who knows? No one can assume the intentions of a renegade like him.”

“Was it because he was a Shadow of Yor?”

Drifter stopped twirling his coin, catching it and holding it in his fist. “Now that's an old name. What do you know about the Shadows?”

“Enough. I've done my homework.” She replied. “Guardian's who worship the Darkness and follow the path of Dredgen Yor. The first Guardian that killed another of our kind using the Dark. He killed many, including Jaren Ward, Shin's mentor. But Dredgen wasn't his name, it was just a mantle, a title. The man we know as Dredgen Yor was actually Rezyl Azzir.”

Drifter whistled. “Well, well, color me impressed.”

“We all know the tale of Shin facing off Dredgen. It's a long and bloody tale, but in the end, Shin was the faster draw, killed him with the Golden Gun. But he wasn't done there, was he?”

Drifter tossed his coin aside. “You tell me, Princess.” The coin landed inside a cabal helmet, the ting from its landing echoed in the room around them.

“I don't think I need to. I think the rest is on that tape. And that's the only reason he would come after you if you were a Shadow, or maybe he believes you may be one.”

“Careful.” He said slowly.

“So it's true, or at least some of it is?”

They locked eyes for a moment, neither could say what the other was thinking. Almost a year ago she was so confident she knew where she stood, without question. Even when Uldren asked her if she knew what side she was on, she didn't hesitate. But now there is so much doubt, the line is becoming blurry and for the first time, there's a lot of greys. But one thing she was sure about now, she wanted more. She started to crave the Dark as much as she craved him.

Drifter perked up, changing the energy in the room between them, “Bah, don't you worry your pretty little head about it. You just keep bringing me motes and stay quiet about our little operation. Ya' hear?”

“Always.” She said with a touch of sarcasm. 

Just at that moment, they were interrupted by a few other Guardians sliding in under Drifter's gate for the day's bounties.

Valia glanced back at them from over her shoulder, “It seems you have business.”

“I'm a busy man.”

She looked back at him, “We'll continue this later.” She glared at him like a mother silently scolding her child.

She left him in the Bazaar to his business with the other Guardians and as soon as she was alone again her Ghost was in her face. “What. The. Hell?”

She let out a long sigh, “Damn it, I know.”

“What happened to breaking things off with him?'

“That was before he told me what Shin plans to do.”

“That's if he's even telling the truth. He can't be trusted. Period. So, what? You plan to kill Shin now?”

“I never said that!” Valia growled.

Ghost briefly turned his attention elsewhere. His shell spinning and whining in place. “Valia.”

“What?” She said sounding defeated.

He turned his attention back to her, “You actually have mail at the postmaster.”

She didn't react, remaining still, slumped over the railing on the other side of the Bazaar. Staring blankly down at the city below, watching all the different ships float by. “Yea? What's new?”

“No, I mean you actually have mail. As in, someone sent you letter.”

Valia raised an eyebrow, “Do you know from who?”

“I'm afraid not.”

“Ok.” She said standing up straight. “This should be interesting.”

Ghost disappeared behind her as Valia went up the stairs to the Courtyard. She opened up her mailbox and lo and behold, there was a letter. She opened it immediately her eyes dashing rapidly left to right. Her hand came up and covered her mouth, her heart pounded in her chest, “Oh no.” She muttered under her breath. She sent the letter to her vault...In case she might need it later.

“What? What did it say? Who was it from?” Her Ghost asked eagerly.

She looked at her Ghost floating behind her after confirming the letter was safely sealed in her vault “Trouble is coming.” Her face was stern and her voice was somber. “It was from the warlock Praxic Order.” She dropped her voice to a whisper, “They're trying to build a case against Drifter. And claim to already have substantial evidence, not even the Vanguard can ignore.”

Her Ghost spoke to her in her mind with urgency and a bit of panic, “Then don't you think now, of all times would be the best time to walk away from the Drifter and stop playing around in Gambit. You haven't pledged any allegiances yet. It's not too late to back out. The Praxic Order are **relentless** when it comes to hunting down those they perceive a big enough threat, including their associates! And in case you haven't realized that makes YOU guilty by association.”

Valia unholstered the gun Drifter gave her, “I should probably throw this in the vault too. Or better yet, the void.” She glanced down as she noticed something had fallen out of the holster, a folded piece of paper. She picked it up and unfolded it reading its contents.

_“Yes, I wrote you a note...”_

She took a sharp inhale realizing what it was. She kept reading.

_“I want you to have this. You may need it. You and I have done a lot together in this system, and I hope and pray we get to do a lot more.”_ She crumpled up the paper and threw it down.

She screamed out in pain and frustration. “I need to kill something!” She said aloud partly to herself, and partly to her Ghost. She picked up the paper from the ground and shoved it in her pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to end this in chapter 5. But then the new Season came out and an old friend joined me in writing this story and...well...we have plans. Next chapter will be a short story introducing a new OC and Valia will choose who she sides with. Drifter or Vanguard. Also, in case it needs to be said, the title of this chapter is referring to Valia. She earned the Dredgen title after receiving Malfeasance.


	6. Ragnarok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the day, when everyone was together, a mission with Cayde and the Queen's Wrath. Takes place between the events of D1 and D2.

"Head back into the field they said," Cayde-6 growled to himself as he ducked further behind cover to avoid another barrage of Fallen weapon fire.

"’Be good for morale’ they said," He jammed fresh rounds into the Ace of Spades and cocked the hammer back.

"'She's royalty' they said," He raised his head over the makeshift barricade.

"Never mind that there is no official royal family in the Reef besides the Mara and--!" His outburst was interrupted by a blast of heavy weapons fire that send hot sparks across his metallic frame. Cursing, he ducked back behind cover and sent his compatriot a sheepish look.

"They uh...they already know, it turns out," he offered by explanation beckoning with his gun at the swarm of enemy forces advancing on their position.

"It was good of you to make certain they were not confused," Revenant-24 answered simply as he laid down some suppressing fire to deter any further responses from the Fallen.

“Well, I’m a giver.”

“Uh-huh.”

The mission had been a disaster. What had been a simple scouting mission to investigate a rumour of an increased Fallen presence had quickly gone completely sideways when they discovered a Kell complete with entourage and support troops. They were both outgunned and outnumbered and had had to beat a hasty retreat after one of their own had sprung the trap.

Cayde shot a look to his squadmate, Valia. Brave and reckless to a fault, she had ignored the plan to observe the enemy from a distance in favour of a direct confrontation. But bravery was no match for the fully armed Kell that had been lying in wait for them. A point-blank shot from the monstrosity’s scorch cannon had shredded her shields and blasted her into unconsciousness as well as nearly destroying her Ghost. Without her Ghost to heal her wounds Cayde had had to drag her from the barrage of artillery fire that exploded all around them as the Kell’s elite troopers swarmed their position. In the confusion, they had lost nearly half their fireteam and were now frantically awaiting evac. Having long depleted their powers and exhausted to the point of collapse, the only thing they could rely on now was their battered weapons and their rapidly dwindling reserves of ammunition.

“Where the hell is that shuttle?” Cayde shouted.

“’Her Majesty’ probably broke a nail and had to fly all the way back to the Tower get it fixed,” spat Patrick over his comm.

A human and a Titan, Patrick was a good soldier but he shared that same quality of recklessness that Valia suffered from and had an unfortunate tendency to behave like a hammer who viewed every problem as a nail: easily solved with enough blunt force. Unfortunately, he was learning the hard way that some nails were more resistant to that tactic than others, “We’re boxed in here!”

“Yes Patrick, thank you for sharing with me information that I already knew, that’s very helpful!” Cayde-6 shot back as he lined up another headshot with an oncoming Vandal and gently squeezing the trigger, proceeded to separate its head from its shoulders.

“We need to get the hell out of here!”

“Yes, again, Patrick,” Cayde lined his next shots.

“Thank…”

<blam!>

“…you…”

<blam!>

“…for…”

<blam!>

“…sharing!”

Ducking back behind their cover, the mangled remains of what had once been a troop transport, Cayde appraised the situation. It was the opposite of good. Pinned down, hemmed in on both sides by wreckage and no way to retreat any further. It was very much starting to look like-

A pair of vortex grenades detonated to either side of the oncoming Kell and its forces. They howled in rage and closed ranked, racing towards the beleaguered defenders. A third detonation behind their ranks spurred them forward even faster. Cayde braced himself for the tidal wave of death racing towards him.

And with a roar that shook the ground, the shuttle swooped down from the sky like an enormous bird of prey. So swift and violent was its arrival that the Fallen froze for a moment. The Kell actually had a look of shock on its inhuman face. Standing on top of the shuttle as it hovered in the air, a woman took aim with an enormous linear fusion rifle.

<Zap!>

Five beams of super charged plasma exploded into the ranks of the enemy. The first blast took half the Kell’s head off and the rest of the troops attempted to scramble away from the barrage…only to discover that they too were hemmed in on all sides by wreckage and the explosions from the vortex grenades. Blast after blast tore through their screaming ranks. Soon the stench of cauterized flesh and incinerated bone filled the air. Methodical and relentless, the creatures were slaughtered with the precision of a surgeon’s scalpel and the rapacious bloodlust of a demon. In a few moments, it was all over.

Cayde took a moment to survey the carnage feeling slightly sandbagged, “Well...that was…gruesome.”

“Shuttle onsite for evac as requested, Hunter Cayde-6,” came a coolly regal voice over his com.

Still perched on top of the hovering shuttle, Kalysto Isard eyed them all calmly. With her glowing green eyes, pale blue skin, and dark hair, she looked distinctly ominous shrouded by clouds of dust and the steaming vapor emitting from rapidly cooling corpses of the Fallen rising up to wrap around her like a wreath.

“Uh…that’s a big ten-four,” Cayde nodded. Isard nodded from her perch upon the drop ship, then took aim at a point in the distance and opened fire. An accompanying screen of rage and pain confirmed what Cayde already knew: reinforcements were on their way.

“Okay puppies, it is time to go!” Draping Valia’s unconscious form over his shoulder. He bounded up the ramp that was already lowered. Patrick and Revenant followed suit and a moment later the shuttle began its ascent into the atmosphere.

“You were cutting it pretty close,” Cayde commented as Isard scrambled down off the roof floated into the cargo bay.

“The enemy needed to drawn into the trap. The bottle neck of the debris and the explosives made for a perfect killing field.”

“Yeah?” Patrick growled, “And was our part in your little ‘trap’?”

“Bait.”

Patrick sputtered angrily as Cayde and Revenant exchanged looks at the Awoken Warlock’s glacial tone.

“Well,” Cayde commented dryly, “That makes me feel special-”

Isard abruptly went rigid, “Valia…”

“Yeah,” Patrick retorted, “Turns out using us all as ‘bait’ also got your bestest buddy hurt in the process. Not feeling very clever now, are we?”

The aura of menace that surrounded the woman amplified a hundred-fold and without a word she turned towards the open cargo bar door and started hitting a few buttons on the rifle. A low whine started to fill the air.

“Ummm, what are you doing?” Cayde asked.

“I’m overloading the rifle’s fusion core,” Isard replied matter of factly.

“Is she fucking crazy?” Patrick shouted, tearing off his helmet. His eyes were as big as dinner plates and he’d gone deathly pale.

“You’re-,” then Cayde noticed a steady stream of blood running down the woman’s leg, “You’re bleeding. Why are you bleeding and overloading the fusion core?” He was doing his utmost to sound casual in the face of possible nuclear incineration.

Ignoring them, Isard jammed the rifle into a large crate. The weapon was starting to shriek and shake. The smell of melting metal was filling the bay.

“Okay new question: why are you bleeding, overloading the fusion core and sticking said overloading fusion core into the….um, what crate is that exactly?”

“The munitions crate.”

“I see. And that would be the munitions crate with all the spare fusion cores in it, wouldn’t it?”

By way of answer, Isard brought her boot up and with a grunt kicked the crate and the overloading fusion rifle out into open air, “You’re going to want to affect rapid ascent protocol now.”

“She. Is. Insane,” Revenant commented dully.

“Emergency burn!” Cayde shouted towards the cockpit, “Brace for-!”

The explosion was a blinding white inferno as several fusion cores were detonated all at once. The dropship shook and rattled violently. Sparks exploded from the machinery around them as the craft was battered by a thermonuclear shockwave that momentarily plunged the cabin into darkness.

“We are going to die!” Patrick cried out hanging on for dear life.

And then, the sound faded the craft steadied as they exited the atmosphere and entered the vacuum of space.

“Hunter Cayde-6?” Revenant pointed out the viewport Cayde looked out and whistled: a mushroom cloud rose up from the planet that seemed to consume everything within hundreds of miles of the evac zone.

“Well…that’s not something you see every day.”

“Help her,” Isard commanded gesturing to Valia. She was leaning against the bulkhead looking very unsteady, blood steadily pooling around her feet.

“What about you-?” Cayde began.

“Help her!”

“You crazy bitch!” Patrick rushed at her, “I ought to-!” The first blow caught him in the throat. He went down on his knees gagging.

“You will not address me as “Your Majesty,” Isard proclaimed, “That title belongs to Queen Mara, the rightful ruler of the Awoken. You will address me as “Lady Isard” or “Mistress Isard”. And if you ever slander my Queen’s name or my own again, in person or as you did earlier over comms, I will take this knife…,” she removed a boot knife and placed it against Patrick’s eye, “…and I will peel your penis like a banana and feed it to my hounds. Do. You. Understand?”

Patrick groaned once.

Isard reared back and slammed her fist into the man’s jaw. As he hit the deck, she examined a finger critically before biting down on a nail and spitting it upon his writhing form.

“Now it’s broken.”

She was staring out the viewport sipping tea when Cayde found her, “We’re going to be making our final approach to the City in a few,” He was cradling a cup of Raman in his metallic hand.

Isard glared up at him.

“Did anyone ever tell you that in this light, your eyes look just like two radioactive isotopes?”

Her expression became less severe and Cayde sat himself down next to her. “They went off the plan,” Isard growled, “Valia and Patrick. The plan was to observe and assess the threat instead of charging in blindly. What is the point of retaining my services as a strategist if those strategies are going to be ignored? That was the entire point of the Queen offering my services to your little club!” She threw the mug at the wall, shattering it.

Cayde admired the mess on the wall for a moment, “Okay, you’re mad.”

“Truly yours is a dizzying intellect.”

“Well, you know the ten-megaton nuclear explosion and the accompanying mushroom cloud the size of Nebraska were a pretty good hint,” He took another sip of his soup, “You know, people might have wanted to use that part of the moon at some point in the next ten thousand years.”

“I don’t care what other people want.”

“Clearly.”

“Why are you consuming that disgusting swill? You’re a synthetic life form, you have no need of it.”

Cayde looked down at the cup, “Well, you know, it’s yummy.”

“Yes. Truly it requires a refined palate to enjoy…,” she peered into the cup and wrinkling her nose in distaste, “…soggy strands of starch, various bits of produce detritus and broth.”

“Valia likes them.”

Isard’s luminescent green eyes bored into his own, “Fascinating,” Isard shook her head, “I cannot help you and yours if they’re going to behave like brainless automatons,” She hesitated looking at her companion, “No offense intended.”

“Oh, that’s all right, I’ve made my peace with peace with my status as an automaton. And you know, being brainless as well.”

Isard smirked, “Present company excluded.”

“Much obliged,” Looking at his soup, “So, you were pretty hard on Patrick back there and the Fallen, for that matter."

"Patrick is a fool and the Fallen are the enemy."

"True, true, but it's more than that isn't it?"

“You were right,” Isard looked up at him, "I was angry."

“Again. Nuclear explosion. Thirty kilometers. Total annihilation. You made your feelings very clear. You know those fusion cores cost a fortune, right?"

"Your Speaker is free to send me a bill."

“Right, I see that going real well,” Cayde regarded her for a moment, “You know I’ve been wondering. Are you actually related to Queen Mara?”

“I am her cousin,” she explained, “My family demonstrated loyalty and valor during the attempted assassination by the Queenbreaker. As a reward as, we were…I do not know the word, brought into her family and made part of her Royal Guard.”

“Adopted.”

“’Adopted’ then.”

“What happened then?”

“Are you familiar with the actions of Petra Venj?”

Cayde chuckled, “PeeVee’s on a short list of favourite compadres.”

Isard regarded him for a moment before continuing, “She was responsible for a severe tactical blunder at one point resulting in the deaths of several squads of Guardians.”

“I remember that,” Cayde grimaced, “It resulted in a lot of unhappiness between your lot and ours.”

“In a letter to Her Majesty, Petra stated ‘I did not know the Guardians would act as they did. All I had known, all I had ever known, were the ways of the Awoken’ by way of a defense.”

“Yeah and according to her, the Queen wasn’t too happy about it.”

“She was not. But she was also determined to ensure that it never happened again. She sent for her someone she could trust and who had a more comprehensive understanding of strategy.”

“Peevee is pretty on top of her shit on the field,” Cayde pointed out.

“Petra Venj is strong and brave. But she cannot adapt quickly to situations that lay outside her immediate understanding. She is a blunt instrument.”

“Whereas you…?”

“I have a few advantages over my comrade,” Isard explained, “I can assume the point of view of any individual or force that I study. With that understanding comes foreknowledge about the decisions they are most likely to make and therefore the tactics and strategies they are prone to use. I can then integrate aspects of their behavior and tactics into my own strategies before using them against them.”

“Gimme a ‘for instance’.”

Isard shrugged, “Fallen are prone to laying down suppressing fire and then send their skirmishers to outflank and eliminate their targets. Kell, however, fight differently: they have little use for ambushes or feints. They prefer to act as forward vanguards, trusting in their own abilities to overwhelm any opposition as well as trusting in their ability to fall back and allow their entourage to take point should the battle turn against them,” Isard peered out the viewport for a moment, “That sort of forward momentum can be manipulated with a simply lure.”

“You mean bait.”

“Yes.”

“You mean using us as bait.”

“Yes,” Isard shrugged, “Once the Kell has overcommitted himself and his resources to exterminating the bait, all that needs to happen is limit his ability to flank, prevent him any avenue of withdrawal and spring the trap.”

Cayde gave a whistle of approval, “I’m not real keen about using my team as bait but I can’t argue with your results.”

“Neither could Her Majesty,” Isard nodded, “Which resulted in my being named “Warmaiden” or ‘Left Hand of the Queen’. Petra Venj is her hammer, I am her dagger.”

“So how does that tie in with what happened with Peevee?”

“In order to prevent a future strategic and diplomatic disaster due to ignorance of the Guardian’s way of fighting, I was commanded to learn all I could about your philosophies and ways of making war. Her Majesty is not naive enough to believe that the Vanguard and its guardians will simply accept the inherent superiority of our ways…”

“Spoken like a true diplomat,” Cayde cut in with a smirk.

“…but the next best thing is to learn all you can so that when your allies do something suicidally foolish on the field of war, we can understand and therefore be prepared for it rather than have one of our commanders be thrown completely into confusion and in her ignorance commit her own foolishness in response.

“So, a crate full of fusion cores…?” He inquired, returning to his earlier point.

“Expendable.”

Cayde put both his thumbs up, “Awesomeness. But tell you what, I’ll forgo the bill if you’ll just tell me what it was that set you off. I've seen you watch people die without flinching and I've seen you get shot up six different ways from Sunday without flinching or losing your cool."

Isard looked down at her hands for a moment, "They hurt my friend."

"Ahhh, so there is a heart in there beneath all that strategic brilliance and holier than thou regality."

Isard shrugged uncomfortably, "It doesn't matter."

"Agree to disagree there, pup. If you've managed to find someone or something to care about, that's all that matters."

Isard looked up at him, a ghost of a smile flickering across her stern features.

"Was that uh, was that a smile I saw?" Cayde teased her.

"That's none of your concern."

"Yuh-huh," Cayde chuckled, "Why are you so bent out of shape about relaxing? You know, loosening up a little?"

"My mother has frequently criticized me for my flighty and irreverent demeanor. She suggests I need to be more disciplined and dedicated to my duties. And not so...sentimental."

There was a long pause, "Let me get this straight," Cayde steepled his metal fingers and pointed at her "You’re the softie of your family?"

"it has been commented as such, yes."

Cayde took a deep breath, "That might be the most frightening thing I've ever heard in my life."

Isard actually chuckled quietly, "You don't get out enough then my friend."

“See that’s what I’ve been telling people ever since I lost that damn wager,” He grinned at the woman and this time she laughed aloud.

“Thank you.”

The exo looked at her sideways, “I’m sorry, what did you just say? Did…did you just thank me?”

“Don’t push your luck, automaton,”

Brushing a hair out of her face she added, “You make me laugh.”

“Is that why you’re slumming it with me?”

“That and you’re unconventional. A rebel. And since you’re condemned to be surrounded by cowards and weaklings in that Tower of yours; rebellion is good. It suggests the presence of an original thinker and not an imbecilic drone worshipping an obsolete doctrine in some pathetic attempt to recapture their glory days.”

“Wow, don’t hold back. Tell me how you really feel.”

“I just did.”

“Yeah that’s called ‘sarcasm’ but never mind,” He leveled a finger, “Now, you need a name.”

Isard frowned, “I have a name: I am Lady Kalysto Isard of the House Isard, warlord of the Reef, Servant of Her Majesty Queen Mara-“

“Got it, got it, consider me duly impressed and intimidated.”

Isard’s expression became contrite, “Apologies.”

“Hey, as long as you take that iron rod out of your ass every now and then to beat the bad guys to death with it, we’re good.”

“The fact that you are willing to speak so brazenly to me is further proof of your courage,” Despite her words, her tone held a playful note.

“I *am* a big damn hero, yes.”

“Naturally,” Isard cleared her throat, “Okay, I’m willing to play along. Why do I need a new name?”

“Well, for one, ‘Lady Kalysto Isard of the House Isard, warlord of the Reef, Servant of Her Majesty Queen Mara, etcetera etcetera,” He held up two fingers spaced barely apart, “Bit of a mouthful.”

“I concede the point.”

“Yay!” Cayde cheered putting his fists in the air, “Look at it this way, Valia is known as ‘Cloak’ so...”

“So, what should I be called then?”

Cayde tapped a finger on his chin, “In the ancient Earth mythology there was a race of warriors known as ‘Vikings’. They had a reputation for ruthlessness and savagery. Spread fear wherever they went,” He smirked, “You’d like them.”

“I have no doubt.”

“Anyhow, in their mythology, there were these winged warrior-women called ‘Valkyries’. Fierce. As. Hell. They were in the service of their warrior-god and king, Odin. They served as judges of those slain in battle: rewarding the brave with paradise in the afterlife. A few stories talk about them being involved in Ragnarok: the Viking equivalent of the end of the world. A great big cataclysmic explosion that exterminates all existence. Whether or not they went with a makeshift nuclear weapon remains unclear, tales’ a bit fuzzy on that point,”

His expression became solemn, “They were legends. Best of the best. Apex ass-kickers.“

“And you believe I am worthy of the same accord shown these...demigods?”

“Look. I won’t lie, Kalypso; frankly you…you scare the living hell out of me. Watching you fight is a bit like watching slaughter cattle. I actually feel a little sorry for the enemy.”

“I cannot relate to that sentiment.”

“Not even a little surprised.”

“The enemy are vermin to be exterminated. All who stand before our power are to be annihilated.”

“See? That. That right there. A lot of folks may find that…off-putting.”

“Then they’re cowards and weaklings.”

“That’s kinda your ‘go-to’ opinion, ain’t it?"

“Generally.”

“All that said, you get shit done and in a way, nobody around here has ever seen before. I’m thinking we’ve got a lot to learn from each other,” Cayde grinned, “Besides, honest and upright ass-kicking is always in fashion.”

Isard permitted another small smile, “That is a sentiment I can relate to.”

“Hallelujah and pass the turnips!” Cayde crowed.

“I do not understand this.”

“You don’t need to,” Cayde tapped a few keys on a nearby device, “What you do need to do is celebrate your new title,” tapping a final key a blast of music erupted over the speakers in the small cabin.

_‘Ground control to Major Tom. Ground control to Major Tom. Take your protein pill and put your helmet on.’_

Isard cocked her head, “What…is this?”

“Just some music I came across during a data dump on who knows where. You like it?”

Isard thought for a moment then nodded, “Yes. I approve.”

“Will wonders never cease? Sundance! Get out here!”

The tiny orange Ghost materialized into being. Without warning, Cayde threw his metallic arm around Isard’s shoulders,

_This is Major Tom to ground control. I’m stepping through the door. And I’m floating in the most peculiar way_ ….

“Say ‘Cheese!’”

There was a flash of light and…. Isard awoke with a jerk. She was alone in the cockpit of her jumpship. The only sound was the soft music coming through her speakers.

_Tell my wife I love her very much. She knows. Ground control to Major Tom. Your circuit’s dead, there’s something wrong. Can you hear me Major Tom? Can you hear me Major Tom? Can you hear me Major Tom-_

Isard jabbed a button and the music cut out abruptly. Drawing a shuddering breath, she ran her hand through her dark hair, getting her emotions under control.

_Cayde’s been murdered. -Valia_

And that was all it had taken, even decades later for Isard to be venturing once more into Vanguard space, now on final approach to the Tower. Truthfully, any correspondence from Valia would have been worth it. But this….this had not been foreseen.

“Unidentified jumpship you are required to identify yourself and your intentions.”

Isard tapped a key, “This is the Jumpship Major Tom. Lady K-“ She stopped, that information wasn’t accurate any longer, “This is Valkyrie requesting docking clearance.”

“Roger Valkyrie, clearance will be transmitted shortly. Stand by,” The comm cut off.

Isard tapped a key and a holographic image appeared: Cayde and herself, the night he had introduced her to this song and given her her name, “You were my friend,” she said to herself, “And when I find those responsible for what was done to you, I swear by the honor of Her Majesty: I am going to carve your name into their broken bones!”

With that vow, Isard keyed up a name on her display: Valia ‘Cloak’ Sirush. Giving the stars one last look, she kicked in her afterburners and the jumpship shrieked towards its ultimate destination. Rapacious and predatory as the craft appeared on it swooped into the atmosphere, it did not hold a candle to the predatory intensity its pilot held cradled in her furious heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by deaconrayne introducing his OC, Kalysto Isard, for this story. He is also helping me with this fic with editing, grammar, etc. As well as plot ideas. He is an excellent writer and I always enjoy reading his work.  
> Link to his archive https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaconrayne?fbclid=IwAR07QevbM5mctYdlT9XuFmfA8nw1_K_ECyVYZFeEfL6a2fskb6wcyY89YAY


	7. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valia is reunited with an old friend from her past. Drifter asks her where her loyalties lie. Valia suffers a major loss.

Things were starting to come to a head. The Vanguard know of Drifter and his game Gambit and are fine with it only because he has cooperated and there have been no reported permanent deaths. Despite what the Praxic Order and this, Aunor, have told them. The ripples from his influence on the younger Guardians can be felt all across the system. A large number of the Guardian population have gone rogue, abandoning Vanguard duties to play Gambit and reap the rewards. The Taken in the Dreaming City grow in number and strength, their corruption spreads. Enemies in the EDZ and it's outskirts rage on. In the absence of Light, the Darkness has been stirring in unchecked shadows. And Aunor, from the Praxic Order, swears he is a dangerous criminal and needs to be dealt with accordingly.

“Maybe some Crucible will be good for you to get some of that aggression out.” Valia's Ghost suggested.

“I have my outlets for releasing aggression and the Crucible is not it,” Valia replied nonchalantly.

“Yes, but we've established at this point Gambit is not good for you and neither is Drifter.”

“Maybe, but he doesn't coddle me or the other Guardians like Ikora and Lord Shaxx.” She said.

Her Ghost shot a look at her and cleared his tiny mechanical voice box. “Ahem, no Drifter does not coddle you.” He said teasingly. Ghost looked around the Courtyard, “Do you ever think 'What would Cayde do?'”

Valia looked up with sad eyes, “I used to.”

“But...”

“But now he's gone.” She spoke the words as if he just drifted away in the wind like sand and dust.

“Valia!” Ghost gasped.

“It's true! Do you want a comforting lie? That he's still with us, that maybe he can come back? I mean he was an Exo, right?” Valia stopped and bit her lip. “No, he's gone and there's nothing left for me here.”

“Well, this is definitely not what Cayde would do if you ask me.”

“I didn't.” She looked at her Ghost, but her eyes were far away. “Do you remember a few years ago on Venus, when we first fought the Vex?” She asked.

“Yes, of course, I remember.”

“A side must always be chosen, Little Light. Even if it's the wrong side.”

Ghost's light flashed and his shell twirled in thought, “What?”

“That's what that Exo Stranger said to us there.”

“Umm yeah ok, I don't think this is what she meant.”

“No, but it always stuck with me.”

Valia took another look at the Malfeasance gun. It's hollow jagged barrel swirling with a Dark aura. The grip was cold, she could feel the coolness through her leather gloves. “You know what?” She holstered it back onto her hip instead of tossing it in the vault. “I do want to test this against other Guardians. I think some Competitive Crucible would be perfect.”

She headed towards the Hangar to retrieve her ship, it was quite the walk from where they were. They had passed underneath where one of Cayde's memorials was kept, it was away from the beaten paths in the Tower so it didn't get much traffic or many visitors. Ghost chirped. The type of chirp Valia was very familiar with, something is out of place.

“What is it?” Valia asked.

“I don't know yet, but I'm picking up something close by.”

“We've been through here a million times, you've never chirped.” She said.

“Look around for something, anything I can scan.” He told her in a rushed tone.

“Ok, ok, I'm on it.” Valia looked around, her Ghost next to her diligently scanning and searching.

“I've got it!” Ghost exclaimed.

“Well...”

“I'm picking up readings and interference of non-guardian, contraband tech. It's coming from Cayde's memorial upstairs, just above this floor.”

“That doesn't sound good. Let's go check it out.” Valia replied with concern.

“Should we alert the Vanguard?”

“Not yet, Little Light.” She said.

Valia made her way upstairs to where they first brought Cayde when they retrieved his body from the Prison of Elders. They were just outside the room when her Ghost let her know someone was definitely inside, carrying loads of contraband tech. She entered the room with her hand just above her hand cannon's holster, ready to draw if need be. She walked in cautiously and saw a woman. She was standing in front of the statue recently erected in Cayde's likeness surrounded by candles, trinkets, and photo's. Cayde had a lot of friends, and everyone came to pay their respects at some point. Her back was facing Valia.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, Guardian. I thought-” Valia quickly apologized before her mind caught up with her.

The woman's armor was vaguely reminiscent of the armor born by Queen Mara and her royal guard, save the markings traditionally appearing in yellow were instead a deep crimson. Sigils and symbols that seemed eerily familiar and yet not coated the surface of it in what she hoped wasn't dried blood. She wore a long flowing cloak of scarlet trimmed in gold. The way it shimmered in the light, it seemed to blend into the air around it, the fringe flowing and crackling. A mass of what appeared to be long hair hung from the back of her head, a coppery red that crackled the way only ultra-fine energized monofilament could.

She turned gracefully on her heel to face the other woman. She was taller than Valia had originally believed. Small bones and in one instance what could be only a portion of a Fallen Kell skull hung from her belt like trophies. Her armor was adorned with blades, every right angle seemed to be designed to slice or skewer someone who got too close. In one hand she held what appeared to be a slender double-sided glaive that gleamed wickedly like black chrome in the dull light. Bones hung from that as well. Her free hand was a gauntlet with a long curving cutting blade mounted on the wrist and what appeared to be razor sharp armored talons adoring both her hands.

Her torso boasted a proud feminine form and a slender throat, adorned with a necklace fashioned from a creature's spinal column upon which more bones hung, lead up to her head. Her face was adorned by a full-face mask, cut with low slanting lines giving it the impression of some kind of predatory animal prowling to the ground on the scent of its prey. It too was adorned in bloody symbols. Additional blades rose up from the temples given the impression of some kind of razor-sharp crown that seemed to flow both into the face-mask as well as the pauldrons of the armor before terminating at twin points just below the jawline.

“You...are no Guardian.” Valia had her weapon ready.

The armored woman said nothing. Instead, she held up her glaive above her head. Valia tensed to fire but instead, the glaive collapsed in on itself with a whirling click. Tucking it behind her cape, the woman tilted her head, “I am no Guardian.” Her voice was heavily modulated by the helmet's speaker and the eye holes were twin slits of glowing purple light.

“This place is reserved for Guardians only, those who served under Cayde to come and pay their respects. There are other memorials for Cayde available for anyone, even non-guardians”

“The Vanguards reservations mean nothing to me. What matters... Is this is my friend.” There was something about the regality in the woman's tone and posture that began to pull at Valis's memory.

“Who are you?” Valia demanded, not sure if this person opposite from her was truly a friend or foe but feeling a whole lot safer with a loaded weapon between them.

Placing her palm flat over her face, she pressed her talons into the mask. There was a click and the helmet split apart with a small explosion of pressurized gas before retreating backward into the cowl out of sight. “Who I have always been, Valia.”

Blue skin, luminescent green eyes... “Kalysto Isard!”

Valia holstered her weapon back to her hip and closed the distance between them, she hugged the other woman tightly then drew her hand back with a hiss, “Ow!” a small cut on her finger, thinner than a paper cut and dotted with a single drop of blood.

“Apologies, my friend.” Isard shook her copper mane, “It is sharp.”

“Energized monofilament?”

“The same,” Isard gave a nod of approval, “You have kept your keen eyes.”

“If I want to keep them, I better be careful when I hug you. That stuff can slice through Hive chitin like a heated blade through butter.”

“Let me see it,” Isard cradled Valia's hand with surprising gentleness in her steel gauntlet. Running a finger over the cut, there was a brief hum and Valia experienced a 'pins and needles' sensation.

“What was that?”

“An apology,” Isard removed her grip from Valia's hand: the finger was now smooth and unmarked. “And I prefer if you call me 'Valkyrie'.”

Valia frowned, her friend had always taken tremendous pride in her lineage. For her to now only allow herself to be addressed by her code name...”How about Kalypso, like old times?”

Isard smiled faintly, “That is also acceptable."

“So what took you so long to get here? I sent word months ago, just after...Cayde.”

“I came as soon as I received your message. No less than a week ago.”

Valia didn't even consider the damage the Red Legion had caused. Communication was the first to get cut, it's how those big clunky bastards caught everyone off guard. No one knew they were coming until the Cabal were right on top of them. It was weeks before they were able to establish comms in the EDZ, of course, it would take longer to reach anyone outside of Vanguard space.

Valia pointed to all her armor and it's adornments, “I see you've...upgraded your armor.” She paused for a moment, “You know, on second thought maybe it was better you came here. A civilian might have gotten the wrong idea and reported you to security. Intimidating.”

Kalysto's aristocratic features turned disdainful, as they often were in Valia's memories. “I see that this miserable pile of stones is still infested by cowards and weaklings. Too long cowering in the shadow of the Traveller and it's vaunted legacy of benevolent sanctuary.”

Valia hung her head in shame, “You know a few years ago I would have taken offense to that, but with recent events, and without Cayde, I'm beginning to see the truth in that more and more each day.”

“I'm here because I am very cross with you, dearest friend.”

Valia's brow wrinkled, curious what she has done to offend Kalysto so much after so many years, “Oh?”

“You slew someone who had been very dear to me. Uldren was my mentor. He taught me so many of my skills, assisted me in navigating the intrigue and politics of the court. I owe everything I am to him.”

Anger flashed across her face, “In case you missed that part. He. Killed. CAYDE!”

“I know.” and suddenly her expression turned brutal, “Which is why I am upset with you. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to make him SCREAM and BEG before the end.” Kalysto gestured with the long blade mounted into her gauntlet, “I made an oath to carve Cayde's name into his bones as he died.” Kalysto looked at her friend, “And unfortunately I am denied that pleasure. So I must make do with his conspirators."

Valia let out a breath of relief. “I'm sorry you couldn't get here sooner. But what Uldren was trying to do after he killed Cayde...I couldn't wait, time was of the essence. And his accomplices, they're dead too.”

There was a long, pregnant pause as Kalysto said nothing, simply staring at the other woman with those glowing green eyes, “What? What is it?” Valia insisted.

“Now isn't the time,” Kalysto deferred, “My servires have been conducting their own investigation into Cayde's death here.”

“Servires?” “Agents who work my will.”

“You have agents?”

Kalysto offered a tight smile, “Of course. Her Majesty has no interest or patience in her Hand wasting her time chasing down every scrap of information personally in the hopes that it will turn into a lead,” She shrugged, “And so I have been forced to learn how to delegate. The servires go where I command them and investigate on my behalf. When leads evolve into proof is when I am obligated to become personally involved.”

“Have you found any proof there's more to this than we originally believed?”

“I have found proof.”

“How?”

“You are no doubt aware of the investigation being conducted by Aunor on behalf of the Praxic Order regarding Cayde's murder?”

Valia sighed with an annoyed expression, “Her again?” she groaned, “...Wait, Cayde's murder? That case has been closed, we were pretty damn thorough. I thought Aunor was here trying to build a case against the Drifter?”

“You were. Unfortunately, being thorough will only take you so far if you are not in full possession of all the facts.”

Valia didn't like where this was headed, “And you're in possession of all the facts?” She asked with doubt.

“I am in possession of certain facts,” She nodded to Valia, “Different facts than you possess. Different facts than the Praxic Order possesses,” The other woman's eyes bored into her own, “However should your facts, my facts, and the facts the Praxic Order possesses coincide then I would have my proof,” She ran a finger over the blade of her gauntlet, “And then I am free to act accordingly.”

Valia repressed a shiver. She had little doubt what her friend's actions would be once she acquired the proof that she knew she would. Kalysto had always been relentless to the point of fanaticism when in pursuit of an enemy. The years had apparently only intensified the woman's obsessive predatory instinct.

“I understand that you've already had the pleasure of meeting Aunor,” Kalysto commented interrupting Valia's dark thoughts.

Valia rolled her eyes, “Yes, I mean no. I've only received letters warning me of Drifter and the dangers of his game Gambit. She is worried because of his influence fewer Guardians are reported patrolling the system each day. In the absence of Light, Darkness rises on the borders.”

“It sounds to me it would be foolish of you to ignore her warnings, given your profession,” Kalysto commented casually.

Valia's expression hardened, “She's overstepping her boundaries. She's already brought her 'evidence' to the Vanguard Council and Zavala dismissed her.”

“Curious to see you keep counsel with the man who was too much of a coward to avenge our friend's death in the name of politics.” Her casual tone abruptly shifted to one of intensity and Valia had the distinct impression she was being ambushed.

Valia looked confused, “What are you talking about?”

“I may have been away for a few years but gossip travels fast in the Tower. Did you forget I navigated the Queen's court and its deceptions? I had to stay sharp and clever if I wanted to keep my position and stay two steps ahead of my enemies, who smiled to my face but conspired behind my back. I have a trained ear.”

Valia nodded agreeing, “Of course, how could I forget?”

“Zavala told you and Ikora that you would not go chasing down Awoken Royalty in the Reef in the name of revenge. That you are duty bound as Guardians to protect the City and its people.”

Valia scowled remembering.

Kalysto continued, “At which point you told Zavala to 'sod off' and did as you pleased anyway. For the honor and justice of a friend, as it should have been.”

Valia groaned, “Ugh people are still talking about that?” Her voice trailed off in memory and thought, “It seems so long ago now.”

“Don't be ashamed! Your actions were both correct and proper. Only you can proclaim that you obtained justice for his murder. Only you can claim that you honored his memory in the most fitting of fashions.”

A small smile crept across Valia's face, “I know, but...”

Kalysto placed her hands on Valia's shoulders, “I would love to catch up more but there are matters I must attend to,” she unsheathed one of the many blades strapped to her armor, “and I am so looking forward to testing the mettle of the Tower’s guardians within their ‘Crucible’,” she added running a hand along the wickedly curved blade.

Valia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, “Kalypso, that's suicide for anyone who's not a Guardian. You're insane. You know that, right?”

“In the Queen's Wrath, we are trained not to die as opposed to relying on a machine to resurrect us from our mistakes. Occasionally however during a live-fire training exercise, there is an act of carelessness that results in an unplanned fatality.”

“So, what happens then?”

The other woman shrugged, “Those who survive are inspired to be less careless.” The casualness with which she discussed not only the deaths of her brethren but also the possibility of her own death sat in Valia’s stomach like a frigid weight.

“Will Shaxx even allow it?”

Kalysto gave her a humorless smile, “You underestimate my ability to…persuade..”

Valia shook her head slowly, “If you insist.” Valia gestured with her hands as if she was surrendering, “I to have business for the Vanguard I still have to finish up. I think I've stalled enough.”

“Very well then.” Kalysto agreed bowing at the waist, “Until next time, cousin.”

Valia turned to go.

“Valia?”

The woman turned to face her companion, “Yeah, Kaly?”

For a moment Kalysto lost some of her icy poise and appeared almost vulnerable, “It is…good to see you. You have been missed,”

“You too, Kaly!” She gave her friend a thumbs-up and departed.

 

 

 

With all the recent drama at the Tower surrounding Gambit and the current investigation against Drifter, Valia needed to get away and clear her head. So she headed to the EDZ to do some Flashpoints and Patrols for Devrim Kay. She was almost done with her Vanguard quota when Devrim came over comms. “Sounds like the Fallen are bringing in a-”

There was interference and some static and then, “Hey darlin', I have a problem and I need to talk to you asap! Come see me down in Annex and check out my new set up.” Drifter cut the channel she was using to communicate with the Vanguard.

She could see the Fallen Ketch flying in dropping in a Glimmer Drill with vandals and captains. It threw Valia off for a moment. She's not used to him using comms outside of Gambit and it's arenas. “Drifter? Since when...”

“Less talking, more listening. Get down here.” He interrupted her.

The channel she was using with the Vanguard was back online again and just like that he was gone. “Guardian? Guardian? Are you there? I think I lost you for a minute, what happened?” It was Devrim coming back online.

“I hear you, Devrim. And I see the Ketch now, I'm en route.”

“That is good to hear. Do me a favor and deal with them quickly, I think they're tampering with our comms again and I just put on another pot of tea.”

Valia laughed at Devrim, “Well we don't want to interrupt tea time, do we?” she hopped on her sparrow, “You got it, old man.”

“Hey, watch who you call 'old', Guardian.”

Valia stopped the Glimmer Drill easily enough, other Guardians in the area who also saw the Ketch fly in flocked to its location and lent a hand. She returned to Devrim and turned in her bounties for the week, he rewarded her efforts and she went on about her way. Drifter spoke with urgency when he contacted Valia and sounded a little angry. It worried her. She hurried back to the Tower to find him down in Annex. It wasn't hard to find his new place, just follow the Gambit regulars.

She walked in the room and the first thing she saw was a bank, just like the ones in Gambit used for motes. “Woah, what is that doing down here?” She asked, “I've seen what comes out of those and not good!”

Drifter was leaning over the railing watching the Darkness swirl inside the bank's chamber. “Don't worry, it's offline. Hell, this one's empty. Needs some tweaking for my new scam, Gambit Prime.”

Valia noted the word 'scam', “Prime?”

He turned around and faced her, his eyes lit up and he was grinning ear to ear, “That's right, a more intense version of Gambit, I think a veteran like you will appreciate the challenge.”

“Alright, I'll bite.”

Drifter laughed, “That's the spirit!”

Valia smiled briefly and redirected the conversation, “I'm more interested in this problem you told me you had.”

His expression went from excited to angry, “Yea, I know this lady, Aunor, from the Praxic Order has been snooping around, stickin' her nose where it doesn't belong. And I know she's been trying to get your ear.”

Her eyes darted around the room nervously, “She has, and she's accusing you of some pretty awful things.”

“So I need to know where we stand. And before we do any more business, I need to know now. Are you with me or against me? Never mind the lies she's tried to fill your head with.” He was serious, deadly serious. No smiles, smirks, jokes or chuckles.

She didn't hesitate, “I've come this far, there's no use in turning back now. I stand with you, Drifter. I got your back.”

He howled and grabbed her face and kissed her hard, “I do love a woman with some grit! I promise, Val, as long as you got my back, just know I got yours. We're in this together now,” He got in close and his voice grew deep and low, almost like a growl. “But if you're going to be running with me now there's one thing you need to know. I've been pittin' a lot of very bad people against good ones. You're choosing to walk with a monster, I hope you don't lose any sleep over it, now that you know.” he leaned back releasing her from his hold, "But monsters survive, trust."

A chill ran through her body and she felt the goosebumps on her skin underneath her armor. Valia's heart swelled with a swirl of mixed emotions; fear, excitement, uncertainty. She took a deep shaky breath and exhaled, “Ok. So this is it then? What now?”

He turned around and fumbled with some things on the table behind him. “Now you get your ass to the derelict and start some Gambit Prime.” He turned back around holding a strange device. “This is a mote synthesizer, you'll need it for Prime and what comes after.”

“What comes after?” She asked him.

“Those who survive Prime get to go through a Reckoning on my ship. That's when this will come in handy.” He placed the synthesizer in her hand, “Once you're in the Haul put it in the bank and,” He stopped and chuckled a little, “Well, you'll see. Don't want to ruin the surprise.”

She looked at it in her hands and looked up at Drifter, she narrowed her eyes at him, “Is it gonna summon Taken?”

He grinned mischievously, “Stick with me long enough and I'll show you what the Dark can really do.” He answered, dodgy as ever. “I've got some calls to make, go do that for me and I'll let you know when I hear anything else.”

She followed his instructions and went into Gambit Prime, with Patrick and Revenant at her side. He was not joking when he said it was a more intense version of Gambit. That was an understatement, but Valia loved it so much she didn't even give normal Gambit a second thought. It felt like the training wheels compared to this and this was much more her pace. Tougher enemies, new arenas, more motes to summon a primeval. The more Taken you send to the other team, the more motes you drain from their bank.

By now this felt like clockwork to them, they took on their usual roles. Patrick killed from a distance, Revenant banked as much as he could, and Valia harassed the opposing team relentlessly. It was what she did best in Gambit after all, she jumped through the portal once it primed. 

The Drifter in her ear egging her on, pushing her farther, “Embrace the Darkness.” His voice was aggressive and mean, “Take out those Guardians!”

She aimed from across the field and just as she lined up her shot, one of them got her from behind with his shotgun. It was a quick death.

Her Ghost picks her back up and Drifter pulls her back to her side, “You have to WANT the Dark to wield it.” He drilled it into her.

Valia growled, frustrated at her failure. She can do better, she knows she can. She tries again and again, she's unable to get more than two kills, if any. But, this is not Gambit, however, it is Gambit Prime. Finally, the other team invades Valia's side. Revenant was distracted by three Hydra's, the invader caught him off guard and killed him with their Golden Gun.

“Guardian down.” Valia's Ghost rang.

The Invader heads for the bank in an attempt to shut it down and steal their motes. Valia spots him at the Depot's platform, “He's on the platform across from the bank!” she called out, “He just got Revenant.”

Patrick moves in and manages to take him out with his shotgun. Valia ran to where Revenant went down and get him back on his feet. Vex Goblins surrounded his body. She fired Malfeasance at them and when she did she didn't think she could be more in love with a weapon. Little to no recoil, the shots were smooth, impressive for a hand cannon. The weight of the gun felt balanced in her hand, it fit into her grip like a glove.

She examined him and noticed something very wrong, “No, no, no. This isn't right, this can't happen! This isn't supposed to happen!” He was gone, along with his Ghost. He couldn't come back, “I'm sorry.” She whispered. She felt sick and devastated. She gathered the pieces of Revenant's Ghost, “He will answer for this.” She swore underneath her breath.

Valia had to fight on, there was nothing she could do for him.

“He's gone!” She said to Patrick over their comms.

“What?!” Patrick growled

“He's gone! And his Ghost! He's not coming back!”

“How did that happen?”

“I don't know, we'll figure it out later. We have to finish this.”

They needed to fight on, with that last invasion the other team was gaining on them, fast. It was only one round instead of three, but it dragged on forever. Eventually, both teams had summoned their primeval. Now it was a race against time, who can melt their primeval the fastest. The match felt like a game of 'tug and war' going back and forth healing each others primeval with each invasion kill. Valia was losing her will to fight, her will to win. She just wanted it to be over. After a lot of blood, sweat, and tears, along with raging rants of foul words. The match was over it was a close fight, but their efforts were not enough. Losing Revenant left them one man short, it made all the difference. Valia and Patrick left the game feeling the sting of defeat. They lost this round along with their old friend, and brother in arms.

Patrick cut Valia off after they exited the transmat bay, “Drifter is your new friend. Get him in line before I take this to the Vanguard.”

“I will.” She assured him.

After her first round in Gambit Prime, she went into the Haul that's latched onto the derelict.

The Reckoning.

It was unlike anything she had seen before. Vast and blindingly white. She see's a single bank and remembered what Drifter told her. She injects the synthesizer, offering a mote. The large floating boulder with the Nine insignias carved into it illuminated and pulsed with light. It sent out a burst strong enough to push Valia back a few feet. It opened a portal in a large gaping chasm, she jumped down into the swirling abyss.

A divine female voice spoke inside her head, “Reflections of the King and his son echo in this realm. Slay them!”

The Nine are watching.

Valia could already see others inside fighting hordes of Taken. She saw the countdown on her HUD, the objective was clear, dominate the Taken and quickly. Valia didn't have time to think, everything around her was so chaotic. She tries to regroup with the others, they need each other's Light if they are going to survive this. A Taken vandal snipes her and in a split second, it was dark and quiet. A few moments later she felt herself being restored, the warlock that was with them was using his healing Light. He helped her up to her feet and they ducked behind cover.

He leaned in and raised his voice over the deafening screeching of the Taken, “First time?”

“That obvious?” She replied slightly shamed.

A gigantic Taken Knight was closing in on them, they could feel it's anger for their Light rolling off of it in waves. Hitting them and rocking their core like a boat in the middle of a raging sea. The warlock ascended into the air and released his Nova Bomb sending the Knight back to the void.

“Move fast, kill fast, don't hold your Light back.”

Valia nodded her head, “Ok, got it. Move fast, kill fast. I can do that.”

The warlock pointed at the other two Guardians, “We need to get back to them, they will need our help.”

At that moment Valia's Light began burning inside her like a fire, reaching a fever-pitch. She vaults into the air and releases a shot from her Void bow, tethering the Taken surrounding them, bringing them out the Dark.

Her Light orbs fell right at the warlock's feet, he picked them up restoring his own Light once again and grabbed Valia by the arm. “Now!”

They ran to the rest of their team, the other warlock slammed down her Well of Radiance just as Valia and the warlock that helped her regrouped with them. The Titan popped his shield standing as sentinel granting them massive impenetrable cover. The Well boosted their shields as well, making them stronger and refilling everyone's Light. They dominated the Taken with the last of their might, save for Valia. She was waiting for her moment.

The Champion appeared in front of them. Seething with hate and blinding rage. Valia aimed and loosed her Void bow once again, tethering the Champion down and making it vulnerable. Everyone as one threw everything they had it. Grenades, rockets, the Titan wielded a large sword. He charged in throwing himself at this monster that was three times his size. Soaring into the air the Titan brought his blade down on the Champion. He took a nice chunk out of the Taken but it only wounded him.

The warlock that came to Valia's aid earlier picked up her remaining orbs left from her tether. He launched one last Nova Bomb finishing off the Champion. The rest of the Taken were pulled back, Valia and the other were teleported back to the bank where they first started.

"We judge your performance favorably. Accept this gift from the Nine."

The bank in front of them ejected new armor for each of them. They each received a piece corresponding with the mote that was banked with the synthesizer. The new armor was old fashioned and the Gambit twin serpent insignia coiled around the edges glowed with a hue. Valia examined it curious about its exact purpose.

“You wear it in Gambit Prime only. It enhances your role, giving you special advantages.” The Titan that was with them explained to her, after noticing her inquisitive expression.

She looked back down at the piece she held in her hands. The serpent on Valia's armor was red; Invader. The others' armor bore different colored serpents; Gambit green, yellow, white. Color-coded so everyone knows the part they play. Valia nodded, finally understanding how this all works now.

 

 

Valia returned to the Tower storming down to Annex. As she entered the Drifter's room she let down her hood and ripped off her helmet. Her face was red from her blood pumping and boiling, her eyes were puffy and raw, tear and sweat stains streamed down her cheeks. She was a fuming, hot mess fresh from the fight.

Drifter looked her over and whistled, “Damn, you look like you've been through Hell and back.”

Her fist met his jaw with a force so hard the impact could be heard with a clear audible pop. He lost his balance from the force of the hit and let out a pained groan, he regained his posture and began to laugh holding his jaw, “You really want to bang knuckles?”

Her fist reared back for another punch to the face. He dodged this one and grabbed her arm stopping her. He held her arms down and restrained her. She threw her head back bloodying his nose, “Let me go!”

“Not until you calm down, Darlin'”

Valia growled angrily as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. They tangoed and exchanged a few blows, he wrestled her to the ground and straddled her. She swung at him again with an open palm slapping him hard.

He pinned her arms down, “Hey, hey! You chose your side. You said yourself, there's no turning back now.”

“He's DEAD!” She hissed.

“What did you think this was? Crucible?” He scoffed. “We're not playing games anymore, Val.”

She brought her legs up wrapping them around him and shoving him off, “It could have been me!”

“But it wasn't!” he shot back angrily, “You survived, that's all that should matter.”

They stood back up dusting themselves off. “This isn't the Dark Age.” She spat.

Drifter's brow wrinkled and his mouth tightened, “What would you know about the Dark Age, Princess? Be glad you weren't there to see it. Everything I have done I did to survive, it's why I'm still breathin'” He stepped away, “Heh, I could tell you a lot.”

“Why don't you?” She asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

He stopped and thought for a moment and looked back at her, “You know what, you're right.” He looked down seeing her helmet still on the ground and retrieved it for her, “We're on the same side now and it's time we had a heart to heart.” He handed her the helm, “Come find me on the derelict.”


	8. Bloodhunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaxx shows Valia what happened in the Crucible with her friend. Drifter and Valia spend some alone time together and he gives her a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!! This chapter has drug abuse and then a short sex scene. He is not taking advantage of her, it is completely consensual, they are just high.

Valia was leaving Annex heading back up to the Courtyard. She stopped by to see Lord Shaxx to pick up her Crucible bounties and to see if Kalysto succeeded in convincing Shaxx to let her participate in Crucible.

“I'm glad you came by, Guardian.” Shaxx stated gesturing to the seat opposite himself. "We need to discuss your friend,"

"Oh this doesn't sound good," Valia commented dryly taking the seat, "I can only assume you mean Valkyrie?"

"At first everything was proceeding smoothly," He explained, "She was participating in various events and seemed willing to play by our rules."

"'Seemed willing'?"

"As soon as the match began she would abandon her teammates and target the opposing team members."

"Sounds like her," Valia sighed, "How did she do?"

"She would either win or, in a few cases, get bored and leave," He paused, "It was more like she wasn't concerned about winning or losing but was after something else."

"That being?"

"In retrospect: I believe that she was studying the other guardians. Understanding how they fight."

"She spent the entirety of her last visit doing that," Valia reminisced, “Cayde taught her everything he knew about Vanguard strategies and tactics.”

“How very considerate of him,” Shaxx growled, “Although that explains what happened next.”

“I feel as if I really don’t want to know,” Valia sighed.

“She proposed a new event for the Crucible. A way to gain new participants, show those at the Tower something they’d never seen before. As well as a new way to test the mettle of the guardians. Force them adapt to unexpected situations.”

“And that’s how she sold it to you,” Valia nodded. Kalysto always had a gift for getting what she wanted, one way or the other.

“It was. She called it ‘The Bloodhunt’.”

“And that is….?”

“One person enters the battleground and they’re hunted by seven other Guardians. No time limit and no resurrection: the first time you go down, you stay down for the rest of the match. No restrictions on weapons or powers,” Shaxx pointed at Valia, “And your friend offered to be the prey.”

Valia’s jaw dropped slightly, “I told her that would be suicide, especially without a Ghost!”

“That's what everyone else assumed,” Shaxx confirmed, “Valkyrie has made her disdain for the Vanguard and its beliefs pretty clear. Its resulted in no shortage of Guardians looking to humble her. Finding seven guardians who were willing to hunt her for sport and have the whole thing broadcast through the Tower was ludicrously easy,” Shaxx shook his head, “That should have been a warning.”

“So what happened next?”

By way of reply, Shaxx tapped a key on his desk and a bank of monitors lit up behind him. Valia frowned, “What am I looking at?”

“Another ‘helpful’ idea from your colleague: she suggested using the cameras in helmets to provide a “first person viewing experience.”

Valia frowned, “Whatever she was doing apparently she wanted the entire Tower to see it.”

“That should have been another warning,” Shaxx commented. Tapping a key, the playback began.

“This is Hammerhead!” a Guardian bellowed, mugging for the camera, “And this is my squad of ultimate bad-asses!” He gestured grandly towards the assembled Guardians who offered various cheers and taunts.

Valia scrutinized their arms and armor, giving a low whistle, “Ikelios shotguns, Prosecuter auto rifles, Recluse SMG's. All fully upgraded and modded,” she frowned, “Armor from the Trials, Raids and Black Armory and...is that Hive Chitin?” she shook her head, “You could start a war with this gear.”

“Or finish one,” Shaxx agreed before gesturing at the screen, “And they earned their medals, Veteran's of a dozen campaigns, multiple commendations etcetera etcetera.”

A thought occurred to Valia, “Isard's tech comes from the Reef and from what little I saw is definitely contraband in the Vanguard's arsenal.” she sent the masked man an inquiring look, “Given that outlawed tech is forbidden in the Tower, what exactly was she armed with?”

“A spool of standard monofilament wire and a combat knife.”

“It must have been a slaughter!”

Shaxx was very quiet for a moment and then cued up the video, “Target acquired! Half a click north-west!” Someone was shouting over their comms. “Roger. Moving to intercept!”

The video abruptly changed perspectives now displaying the name 'Springer' along the bottom, Someone riding on a Sparrow at high speeds, the landscape rushing past in a blur, “Split up and move to flank! Let's bag us a—hurk!” The word tilted crazily for a second and then the screen went black.

“What happened?” Valia demanded.

Shaxx said nothing and instead cued up the next video, showing a different Guardian approaching a prone figure and an upturned Sparrow idling nearby, “This is Mako! Springer is down!"

“What happened?” a different voice demanded.

“Unsure,” the Guardian approached the prone figure, “Stand by!”

“Don't take any chances If Springer is down, get him off the field!”

“Roger.” the camera panned to a rocky outcropping near the Sparrow, “Looks like she strung mono wire across the path. Took Springer right off his Sparrow.”

“Lucky it wasn't powered wire,” a third voice commented, “It would have taken his head clean off.”

“Acknowledged. Confirm Springer's status and hold position.”

“Roger.” the guardian named Mako prodded Springer with her gun, “Still alive?” The prone figure didn't respond. Mako slung her rifle and knelt down, working to turn her squadmate over, “Come on, buddy up and at-”

“OH SHIT!”

There was a roar of sound Mako's camera flared white and then, “A booby trap,” Shaxx said gravely, “Grenade rigged to explode as soon as the body was disturbed.”

Valia's eyes went wide, “But...she didn't have any grenades?”

“She didn't need any,” Shaxx sighed and shook his massive armored head, “the Guardian she took down with the clothesline had them on him.”

As Shaxx queued up the next clip, Valia began to feel dread coil up from deep inside her. “Mayday! Mayday! It's Springer! Can anyone read me?”

“Springer?! I thought you got blown up with Mako?”

“Negative! The crazy bitch knocked me off my Sparrow, stripped me and has me tied up and hanging from the Goddamn ceiling!”

“Sounds like your last date,” Someone else put in with a chuckle.

“Secure that shit,” Valia recognized the voice of Hammerhead and by now his tone had lost all traces of bravado, “Chronos, Warchild, Cannibal; go take care of Springer. Everyone else set up a parameter around their location. This bitch fights dirty and it’s time to put her in her place!”

Valia winced inwardly, “Roger!” came the reply from the screen.

“Can you tell us anything about the target, Springer?”

“Yeah, she's fucking nuts! She even took my New Monarchy cloak. Do you know how much that cost me?”

“We'll get it back, “ Hammerhead assured the other man over the comms, “Although maybe if Mako had noticed it wasn't on you, she'd have known something was up.”

“Coming up on the location now!” The camera marked ‘Cannibal’ showed a carful approach towards a dilapidated building.

"Springer! You doing okay in there?” He called out.

“I'm just fucking peachy!” came the angry reply from within the building, “Just cut me down from here!”

“Be sure to check him for traps,” Hammerhead cautioned as they entered the building, “And watch out for those cannisters, they could be rigged.”

The team entered the building. A man, stripped naked, was dangling from the ceiling by one leg, “About fucking time!”

“What is that?” Someone asked.

“Some kind of snare-”

“Watch out!” Cannibal's camera swiveled as something red flashed past them, “It's her! Open fire!”

The three-man fireteam opened up, their bullets spraying towards the direction of the flicker of red. Suddenly there was a massive explosion from outside of the building,

“Cover!” one of them screamed as the ground shook and plaster rained down on their heads.

“What the fuck was that?”

“She must have gathered up a bunch of those cannisters!”

“Where the fuck is she?” The red object swooped towards them. It was Springer's cloak....and it was floating.

“What the hell?” Cannibal plucked the cloak to reveal,

“That's my Ghost!” Springer yelled from his spot on the ceiling.

“It's a decoy!”

“But why would she set up the cannisters outside-?” There was a cataclysmic loud crash. The camera caught a final frame of the entire building coming down on Cannibal.

Valia blinked at the screen, “What...?”

Shaxx's tone was almost admiring, “She lured them into the building using their squad mate as bait. She took his cloak and put it on his Ghost, releasing it near the explosive cannisters she'd set up outside the building. When they shot at it, they detonated the cannisters, weakening the structure enough to bring the whole thing down on all their heads.”

“Cannibal? Springer? Warchild? ANYONE?!”

“What the fuck is going on?”

“I didn't sign up for this shit!”

“Where the fuck is she?”

The panic in their voices could no longer be disguised.

“Why didn’t you call the match?” Valia asked.

Shaxx shrugged, “I thought this would be a good learning experience for the Guardians. Too many of them devote all of their time attempting to procure the very best gear and relying on their weapons and armor to win their fights for them. They rehash the same strategies over and over again, fighting the same types of enemies in the same ways. They can’t adapt to sudden changes on the field or enemies that can adapt to their own tactics.”

Valia nodded, she remembered Isard commenting on this during her first visit to the Tower.

_Guns and armor do not make a warrior nor does fighting a thousand foes the same way. It does not breed strong Guardians, it breeds drones fit only to grind through endless ranks of foes that are nearly as mindless as they are._

Over the next several minutes, the scenes shown to her demonstrated just that as the Bloodhunt continued.

“I can’t see! Hel-!”

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I’m bleeding out-“

“I can’t find her. Where is sh-“

One camera labeled ‘Beast” showed the ground giving out from under him. The last shot was a bed of razor-sharp debris rushing up to meet them. A guardian was hanging from a noose, frantically kicking within the confines of a narrow corridor.

His comrade raced over to him. Suddenly his body was dragged up into the ceiling, a second form descending at the same time towards the approaching guardian. A flash of a blade.

Valia slowly reached up held her throat and grimaced imagining the pain.

There was a loud crack and the other guardian fell limp from the ceiling.

Finally, only Hammerheads camera was active, “I’m the only one left,” He whispered,

“But I’m in the most defensible position on the field. Narrow canyon. Back against the wall, one way in, one way out. I’m going to gank this evil bi-!”

Suddenly he looked up and screamed as a large rock came crashing down on him from above.

“And that was it,” Shaxx sighed shutting off the screen, “Pit traps, snares, decoys. She maximized everything from blind spots to exploiting the fact that their radars are much less effective at tracking targets above or below. She lured them into the places where she wanted them and killed them,” he shook his head again, “All with some mono line, a combat knife, and whatever she could scavenge on the field.”

"How did she know Hammerhead was going to be there?"

"He wasn't the only one who knew that was the most defensible location."

Valia swallowed past a very dry throat, “What happened afterwards?”

“Our viewership went through then roof,” Shaxx explained, “The odds were thirty-five to one against her. People wagered heavily. There were three more of these Bloodhunts before I was forced to shut it down.”

“Why?”

“Zavala decided that having the Guardians decimated by a member of the Queen’s court was bad for morale,” Shaxx chuckled, “Which may have been the point Isard was trying to make: publicly thumbing her nose at the Vanguard by putting the failings of their teachings on display. She certainly wasn’t in it for the money.”

“She wasn’t?”

“Isard bet on herself. Heavily. At the odds we received her payout was enormous. She donated the entire purse to the Tower with the message, “To be put towards the purchase of more formidable warriors.”

“Oh, the leadership must have loved that.”

“Zavala used some words that I wasn’t aware he knew and Ikora just pointed at the whole thing as proof of what she’s being saying all along about the weaknesses in the way the Vanguard make war,” Shaxx chuckled, “I think Cayde would have been proud.”

Valia smiled faintly, “It sounds like something he would enjoy.”

“Isard has made a lot of enemies on the Tower because of all this. Public humiliation does not win friends. She needs to be certain she’s watching her back for people looking for ‘unofficial’ payback.”

“Understood,” Valia agreed, “In the meantime I have other matters to tend to. Thank you for showing this to me, Shaxx. I'll speak to Isard about this next time I see her.”

 

 Valia went to the derelict to find Drifter waiting on her. The transmat bay and the portal to the Haul was closed and shutdown. They sat next to each other while he did all the talking and she listened.

He told her about the Dark Age, before there was a City. The Guardians and Iron Lords tore the world apart trying to prove who was better. Guardians were viewed differently back then, he had to hide his Ghost and keep his Light a secret while he found good honest work performing small miracles. Food was scarce and he died from starvation countless times. His Ghost brought him back every time, still hungry, only to die again and again until he found something he could sink his teeth into.

He told her about his last crew and the ice planet they explored. They froze to death hundreds of times each night before finding shelter. His resentment for the Light grew with each resurrection, he never asked for this. They weren't in the Sol System when Ghaul attacked with his Red Legion but they still lost their Light. Not knowing of the attack on the Traveler, he and his crew grew paranoid and blamed each other. They all drew guns on each other and he was the only one that walked away.

He told her why he hated the Vanguard, and why he didn’t trust his Ghost, or any Ghost. He told her he ran with the Shadows of Yor for a time, became a Dredgen. But he eventually saw they were just as blind as everyone else, so he left them too. She understood him a lot more than before and felt nothing but pity for him.

He's a tortured soul living an endless nightmare of gnawing hunger and an insatiable thirst, who's lived long past his time. Her heart broke for him hearing the hate and disdain he spoke with. He was done serving the Light and protecting the people.

Hours had gone by and time became lost to them, drunk from dark confessions and naked truths.

“So,” She finally said, “If you hate the Traveler's gift so much, why not just kill your Ghost and end it?”

“Ha!” he laughed, “I would never take the coward's way out.” He shifted turning towards her, “You've done a lot for me, don't think I'll forget that. You're the closest thing I've had to a real friend in...Hell, a century.”

He reached out to brush her bangs out of her face. She drew back away from him.

Drifter sighed heavily, “Your friend,”

She turned away from him shutting him out. It has barely been one night, the death of Revenant-24 was still fresh on her mind.

“C'mon, Val. It's not like I pulled the trigger on him. Every one of us take the same risk every day we fight the Darkness. Gambit is a chance at salvation, the Collapse wasn't the last catastrophe to wipe out humanity. There's another one coming, I've seen it.” He placed a finger on her chin and pulled her gaze on him, “What I'm building in the nine realms is preparation and I'm saving you a seat, if you want it.”

Her heart cried out, _'Yes!'_ but her mind screamed, _'Lies!'_ She was being ripped apart into two different directions constantly in his presence. It was infuriating and frightening, but addicting. It was a toxic concoction, a ticking time bomb. It was the perfect storm.

There was a long silent pause and he saw the discord in her expression and reached into one of his pockets inside his duster. He pulled out a small vial containing a strange elixir. It caught her attention and piqued her curiosity, she leaned over getting a better look.

He handed it to her and took out another, “I'm sure you're familiar with the Jade Rabbit. An old Dark Age prototype weapon.”

“Yes, I've used it.”

“Ever notice when firing it you would go into a calming trance, almost like finding your zen. Nirvana?”

“Go on.” She said interested in his explanation.

“That's because the chamber in each Jade Rabbit contains one of these vials, except it releases in a vapor. It's called Immortalia and this is its rawest, concentrated form. It's supposed to help us cope with all the killing, and resurrections. You look like you could use a little pick me up.” He raised his vial slightly in a 'cheers' gesture, “Bottoms up.”

She watched him down his in one gulp and toss the vial behind them, “You're crazy.” she said.

He smiled, “I think you like crazy.” he motioned for her to take hers.

She looked at it and whispered, “What the hell, why not?” and chugged it like a shot.

Drifter laughed pleased to see her partake, “That's my girl!”

It didn't take long for the elixir to do it's job, it was much more potent than the vapor. She soon felt numb and way too easy. Lost in a dark haze she crawled to his Light and leaned into him. She longed for his touch and affection, and he satisfied her need. Valia buried her face into the nape of his neck and strangely enough felt safe and, for once, trusted him. Maybe it was the Immortalia, or maybe she was just so damn tired of the constant turmoil within her. She needed peace of mind, she needed something to believe and trust in. And he seemed to have all the answers.

He pulled her bun down watching her dark sapphire hair cascade down past her shoulder. On the right side long tousled hair, shaven on the left side. He wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled her to him kissing her and biting her lip. Valia jerked back feeling the sharp pain and licked her lip tasting blood.

“Sorry, darlin'.” He said with a cheeky grin, “I couldn't help myself, you're just too damn tasty.” He winked at her, “A man's gotta eat.”

Drifter has never eaten human flesh before, or Awoken flesh for that matter, but in the heat of the moment and due to his die-hard survival instincts he couldn't help but wonder and was tempted as hell to take more than a nibble. Tasting her blood on his lips was like an appetizer, he wanted more. But wouldn't take more than what was given.

Valia was rushed with the thrill that came with his piercing embrace and was filled with an animalistic desire. She straddled him and kissed him back, his hold on her became harsh and rough. He gripped her thighs pulling her closer to him and clawed and scraped at her clothing ripping them off. He was ravenous, leaving bites and teeth marks along her skin. Starting at her neck, trailing down to her breasts and nipples. She always hated it when he used teeth, but this time he didn't care. And because of the Immortalia they had indulged in, she didn't mind much this time either. He started to hurt her a little but it wasn't anything she couldn't take and it excited her. She writhed and mewled in his arms as he claimed his pound of flesh.

Drifter held onto her as she wrapped her legs around him, he stood up and carried her over to a make-shift bed he had fashioned. He threw her down and she landed on her back with an audible gasp. It didn't look like much and for a rogue wanderer he definitely slept like a king. He crawled over her gently running his fingers along her inner thigh and kissing her stomach moving up to her chest with each kiss he planted. Her breath became shaky and he started rubbing her clit while biting down on her neck. She responded with a cry, he silenced her grabbing her face and kissing her. Her cry was muffled down to a low moan.

He slid two of his fingers inside her, her core was hot and plenty wet and started fingering her. Slow at first but steadily increasing his pace. He became more rough and aggressive the more she whined. He waited until he knew she couldn't bare to take much more before going down on her. He voraciously sucked on her clit and continued to finger her at the same time, she was now the main course. Her legs clamped down around his head and she gripped his hair as she bit her lip.

He came back up and was level with her face, he leaned in and kissed her long and slow. She let him inside her and in the ecstasy of their union she drowned in him again. He was the piece of her she never needed but always wanted. It was her insanity as much as it was her clarity. He explored and touched every piece of her with his hands and mouth. He devoured every ounce of her. For the rest of the night until morning they gave into each other, and there were a few moments in between blinks of sobriety he felt he could love this woman.

No one's ever shown as much devotion as she has to him, no one's ever shown so much willingness to trust and believe in him like she has. Except for Orin, but she is gone now and something else entirely. Through the ages he has been no stranger to the agonizing sting of loneliness. But love and lust are fleeting, and he was never capable of loving or being loyal to anyone but himself, and never would be. He was all about taking what he needed when he could, and living in the moment. The here and now. He's learned to take each day for what it was and to never give in to hope. No matter how hard he tried there was just too much history, too many bad chords playing in his symphony.

 

Dawn was breaking and they had just spent the night opening up to each other. Their time together came to a sobering end when Drifter received a call. Valia reluctantly leaves his side for the first time in hours. It was the longest they had spent alone together, for awhile it seemed like they were the last two people in this system. She felt like nothing could find them or reach them stowed away hidden in his derelict.

“No rest for the wicked.” She said underneath her breath. She picked up her torn and tattered clothes and sighed, “These are useless.”

Her Ghost whirled around her slowly, “I suppose you would like me to mend that for you?”

She looked behind her, she could hear Drifter's voice in the other room but couldn't make out any words. From his tone he was not happy. She looked back at her Ghost and sheepishly smiled, “Please?”

“Right.” He replied disappointed in her actions.

She got dressed and donned her armor when Drifter suddenly appeared behind her. It startled her and caused her to jerk. “Shit! You really have a bad habit of doing that.”

He grinned, “At least I didn't bite-this time.”

Valia smiled nervously, starting to grow concerned about his 'hunger', “Anything I should know?”

His expression dampened, “You choosing to run with me has put a target on your back. I'm sorry, I should've warned you about that. A lot of people want me dead. I kinda pissed off the Shadow's of Yor with Gambit. We've only done a few jobs together but you've done more than your fair share. Anyone who gets as good as you? My crew asks them to pick a name.” He stroked her cheek, “You should pick yours soon, Dredgen.” He winked at her.

She swallowed and thought about it for a few moments, “Wolf. Dredgen Wolf.”

Drifter smiled slightly, “Welcome to the pack, Darlin'.” He scratched his chin, “You're really stickin' your neck out doin this ya' know.”

She placed a hand on his arm, “I willingly took on that burden, I knew joining you would earn me a lot of enemies. It's like you said, we're in this together now. Right?”

He laughed, “I love all you little Guardian's,” he cupped her face with both hands, “So forthright, so eager to please.”

Valia looked troubled wondering why he would say such a thing.

“Does that make you angry? Good, use it. Cause I hear someone's been helping Aunor. One of Cayde's friends, just like you. Except this one's a snitch. Be careful who you call your friends, Val. They may not be what they seem. Do me a favor and go let these snitches know who they're dealing with,” he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, “I mean it, I want to hear them scream.” he kissed her on the cheek, “Go make me proud.”

Valia already had a good idea who one of these 'snitches' could be and was disappointed that her and her old comrades could now be on the opposite sides of the battle lines.

A blood lust craze ignited in her eyes and her own devilish grin barely surfaced, but just enough for Drifter to take notice. “I'll find them.”

Drifter hugged her before she left and spoke softly in her ear, “I've seen the way you mercilessly kill other Guardians in Gambit, you hound them and damn good at it.. It won't take long before you're just as good in Gambit Prime, your heart beats with violence. I know you'll find them and make them bleed. You're one of my best invaders.”

With that she gathered the rest of her equipment and headed out while Drifter left to deal with his business in the City.

Her Ghost bobbed around her head, “So, hunting other Guardians now?”

“Only those who are working with Aunor, and anyone else coming after Drifter and the rest of the crew.” She stopped loading her weapons for a moment and had a thought, “I'll need to find other Dredgens as well. I'll need a new fireteam.” she said as she checked the safety feature on her guns and holstered them to her hips. “The Tangled Shore, I need to see the Spider.”

 

 The Reef was a constant warzone since the prison break, the Spider's Fallen fighting Scorn up the hill. A band of rover pikes whizzed by blazing with arc blasts. Another wanted escapee reigns chaos. And the Spider's lair right in the middle of it all.

Valia entered his little sanctuary, spiked and armed guards stood sentry on either side of him with their spears crossed over each other. They raise their blades seeing her approach allowing her to speak with their boss.

The big friendly Fallen sat proudly upon his ram-shackled throne, nets holding dead ghosts hung around the room, Spider's little hobby. The sight always made Valia's Ghost shudder nervously and disappear from sight during her visits. In the net that hung just behind Spider, a small weak Ghost hovers and whirls pleadingly for her to free it. She ignores it.

“Well well, come in, come in, little Fly.” The Spider said. “Which of my wares interests you today?”

“I'm here on business for Drifter.”

Spider tilted his head curiously, “The storied hero of the Red War, the rumored Prince-killer, working as a mule for the likes of the Drifter,” Spider says. “My, my, how the mighty have fallen. I hope you know everything about your new friend's enemies.” There is a pause, “You...did ask him about all that, didn't you?”

Valia said nothing as she looked down gripping the hand cannon on her hip.

Spider recognized the subtle threat and quickly changed his tone, “No need for threats, my friend. Pray tell, what would you like to know?”

“Names. I need to know the ones trying to get dirt on Drifter and his associates,” She paused, “Those who are working with the Praxic warlock, Aunor, on behalf of the Vanguard.”

The Spider leaned over in anticipation, “For the right price, of course.” He said eyeing her Glimmer pouch.

Valia tossed her entire pouch towards the Spider, “Five hundred thousand Glimmer. Is that enough?”

Spider caught the pouch greedily and sniffed it, “We have a deal, Guardian.”

He then produced a pad listing all the names of the Guardians that have come to him in the past two days brandishing the Vanguard sigil. She quickly scanned over the names and choked, it was just as she expected. Among one of the names, Patrick.

Spider watched her reaction to the list, “What's wrong, hero? Recognize a few names?” he chuckled.

Valia steeled herself and looked up at Spider, “That's none of your concern.” she said as she turned to leave tucking the pad away in a pocket.

Coming out of the Spider's lair Valia received a call, “Guardian, it is time we spoke. Meet me at these coordinates.”

It was Shin Malphur. Valia's heart dropped, “At this point how do I know I can trust you? How do I know I won't end up like Callum?”

“You say his name with such familiarity.” He said curiously, “I do not wish to harm you, Hunter. If I did you would already be dead for even associating with that con-man. The coordinates, be there in twelve hours.”

“And if I choose not to come?” she asked. There was no response for a few seconds, tho to Valia it felt like minutes.

Guardians in the distance were trying to stop an ether harvest. The abomination's arc attacks lit up the sky and shook the ground.

“Then that is your choice. I will not hunt or pursue you unless you give me a good enough reason to. You have my word.”

Nothing else was said and Valia continued her hunt leaving the war-torn Shore behind.


End file.
